The Shifting Wind
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: An African girl is reasued by Robin from Chase. She only know a little English, so Robin asks Beast Boy to translate, but when he first sees her he runs away. The girl is mad at him and Raven...is concerned for Beast Boy? Is this crazy day? Major BBRae!
1. The Day

**A/N Just an idea that I've had in my head for a while now. If not enough people like it then I'll just delete it, but can't hurt to try right? All translations are brought to you by Google. I don't own Teen Titans or Xiaolin Showdown.**

"Help!Iemand!" _(Help! Someone!)_ an African girl about 15 yelled.

The girl had long black hair and deep brown eyes and wore an African dress that came to her ankles and was barefoot. She looked behind her and a dragon was chasing her, "Help!" she yelled again as it began to rain.

Suddenly, she tripped and slid on the ground, "I have you now girl," the dragon said.

"Not on my hands," a voice said.

Suddenly, the dragon was kicked by Robin, "What are you?" Robin asked.

The dragon growled, "On second thought," Robin said and picked the girl up, "We're out of here."

He threw a smoke bomb and disappeared with the girl. The dragon yelled, "Crystal!"

_At Titans Tower..._

"Robin!" Starfire yelled, "You rescued the girl!"

Robin set the girl down, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ja," the girl said.

"I take it you don't know English," Cyborg said.

"I know, but speak...uh...tiny?" the girl said in a deep African accent.

"Oh," Starfire said.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Uh, in his room," Raven said in monotone, "Why?"

"He lived in Africa when he was little," Robin said, "So he should know the language."

"I'll get him," Cyborg said.

"I wouldn't," Raven said, "It's the anniversary."

"Of what?" Cyborg asked.

Raven was quiet, "Just let me get him," she said then left.

"Why don't you sit on the couch until our...translator gets here," Robin said.

The girl nodded, "What's your name?" Cyborg asked.

"Crystal," she said.

"Pretty," Cyborg said.

"What was the thing that chased you?" Robin asked.

"Chase Young," Crystal said.

"Why was he after you?" Robin asked.

Crystal was quiet, "You don't know? Or you don't know the words?" Cyborg asked.

"Words," she said.

"Okay," Robin said, "Where's Beast Boy?"

"I don't wanna!" Beast Boy's voice said faintly behind the door.

"Look Beast Boy," Raven said, "I know you want to be alone today, but just help us with this and you can go back to your room and we won't bother you for the rest of the day."

"Fine," Beast Boy said and the doors opened showing Beast Boy and Raven.

"Garfield?" Crystal said.

Beast Boy looked and went wide eyed, "Uh oh," he said and ran off.

Crystal followed him, "Garfield!" she yelled.

"Uh..." Cyborg said, "What just happened?"

"Don't know," Robin said, "But I'm gonna find out."

Robin ran down the hall with Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven not far behind. They reached Beast Boy's room and saw Crystal banging on the door, "Garfield!" she yelled.

"Gaan weg!Hoekom is jy selfs hier!" _(Go away! Why are you even here!)_

Crystal growled, "U het ons verlaat! Hoekom nie?" _(You left us! Why?)_

Beast Boy was quiet, "Figures they'd talk in African," Cyborg muttered, "What's going on Green Bean?" Cyborg yelled.

"None of your business!" Beast Boy yelled.

Crystal looked ready to yell, "Stop," Raven said stopping Crystal from talking, "Now is not the day for Beast Boy to go through this."

"What's with today anyway!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven growled making a lamp exploded, "Whoa!" Cyborg jumped.

Raven calmed down, "That's for Beast Boy to tell," she said, "Not me. Now everyone leave."

"But-"

"Leave!" Raven yelled making all the lights in the hall go out.

Raven heard everyone including Crystal go away. She entered Beast Boy's room.

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I quickly calmed down before entering Beast Boy's room. I saw him on the edge of the top bunk with his feet dangling, "You okay?" I asked in monotone, but some concern slipping out.

Beast Boy gripped his bed and I floated up to the top bunk and sat beside him, "What's wrong?" I asked.

Beast Boy looked away, "Crystal," he said.

"What about her?" I asked, "She's not another Terra is she?"

He laughed but shook his head, "No," he said, "She was a really good friend."

"Was?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"She left Africa to go to a Temple in China," he said, "She was gone for three years. When she came back...she was different. Not even a week later the village was attacked by people who controlled magic. They were after Crystal. Well, her being my friend I tried to protect her...I did, just not in the way you would think."

I tilted my head slightly, "Explain," I said.

He bit his lip, "Don't tell the others," he said.

"I haven't told them what today is," I said in monotone, "I won't tell them this."

He held out his hand so that the palm was facing me. I suddenly felt wind around me. I gasped and a pile of clothes exploded, "Oops," I said, "But what was that?"

"Ever heard of Xiaolin Dragons?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, "I think I read about them," I said opening my eyes, "They're powerful monks who...control...you're joking."

Beast Boy shook his head, "Not this time," he said, "Crystal's the Dragon of Earth and I'm the Dragon of Wind. She came back to Africa to find the Dragon of the Wind, not knowing it was me. I went to the Temple and learned how to control my wind powers, but not my shape shifting powers. When I felt myself losing what control I had over my shape shifting I started to panic. I ran away to America to try and gain better control because I knew if I didn't have control I would put everyone else in danger. The Doom Patrol found me then."

I was shocked and it showed a another pile of clothes, "Well, that's one way to clean," Beast Boy said.

"Who were the other two Dragons?" I asked calmed down now.

"The Dragon of Fire was a girl from Peru name Isabelle and the Dragon of Water was a boy from Australia named Rocky, which I always found funny," he said.

"Why was Crystal mad at you? I don't exactly speak African," I said.

"I never told them why I left," he said, "To them it probably looked like I just left them for no reason."

"That would do it," I said, "But why haven't you used your wind powers during battle?"

"I kind of want to forget my life at the Temple," he said softly.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked away, "Nobody knew about today," he whispered, "And we trained everyday. It was just hard for me...I don't want to remember those days."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure if you told them they would've been more sympathetic," I said.

"You didn't know the Shoku," Beast Boy said, "He was our leader, Rocky. He was like Robin during Slade and Mento combined. He made Isabelle train when she had a broken leg from fighting Wuya. It took both me and Crystal to convince him to give _one_ day off."

"Ouch," I said.

"Yeah, so that's why," he said, "And don't tell Crystal you know because we weren't supposed to tell anyone, until we were married of coarse."

I nodded, "You might want to know that Crystal was chased here by Chase Young," I said.

Beast Boy hit his head, "Figures," he muttered.

I flew down, "Get some sleep Beast Boy," I said, "If the alarm goes off I'm sure we can handle it."

Beast Boy nodded and I left. I walked into the Common Room, "Is friend Beast Boy okay?" Starfire asked.

I just nodded and went to make myself some tea, "What's with Beast Boy?" Robin asked in his leader tone.

I glanced at him, "I told you," I said in monotone, "It's the anniversary of something that Beast Boy must tell you."

Crystal gave me a look and I just stared at my tea pot. Suddenly, the alarm went off and Robin was at the computer before I even turned around, "Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," I said.

"No, this time we need him," Robin said, "The white thing is back."

I looked at the computer and glared at it, "We'll do fine," I said.

"I'm getting Beast Boy," Robin said and ran for the door, but I pulled him back.

"No," I said a slight growl coming out.

"Raven," Robin said glaring at me.

"Enough," Beast Boy's voice came, "I'll go already."

I turned in shock and my tea pot exploded, "Robin," I growled fully now causing the stove to explode.

"Uh..." Crystal said shocked.

"Let's just go already," Beast Boy said and walked out the door.

"We'll be back-"

"I'm going," Crystal said, "I have power over earth."

"Okay..." Robin said and Crystal followed Beast Boy and I followed them

We arrived and Beast Boy was sniffing around as a dog, "Uh," Beast Boy said turning human, "The white thing was never here."

"What!" Robin yelled, "But we saw him!"

"Seeing is disbelieving," a voice said and stepped through smoke.

"Chase Young!" Crystal yelled.

"Hello Crystal...and Garfield...I see you've made some new friends," Chase said and looked at me, "Very special friends."

Magic surrounded my hands and he just smirked. Suddenly, a rock flew at Chase knocking him into a building, "Now we do the running!" Crystal yelled.

We ran, but Chase then turned into a dragon, "Not good!" Crystal yelled, "Garfield, you must-"

"No," Beast Boy said sternly which surprised everyone.

"But Garfiel-ah!" Crystal was grabbed by purple/black magic.

We stopped, "Crystal!" Beast Boy yelled.

Chase held her hands so she couldn't control earth, "Help!" Crystal yelled.

I shot at Chase and Crystal fell to the ground, "Get us out of here!" Robin yelled at me.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled surrounding us all in my magic including Crystal.

We arrived at the tower and all fell to the ground, even me, "Oof," we said.

"What was that!" Cyborg yelled.

Crystal rubbed her head and turned to Beast Boy, "Hoekom het jy nie help?" _(Why didn't you help?) _she asked in African.

Beast Boy glared at her, "Because," he said and walked out.

"Garfield!" Crystal yelled.

I stood up, "He told me you were his friend," I said in monotone, "But it seems I know more then you ever did."

I left after those words, "Raven!" Starfire yelled as the door closed.

I really needed to meditate, but right now Beast Boy needed me more then I needed to meditate. I phased into his room and found it dark, "Beast Boy?" I whispered.

"Not now Rae," his voice came.

I fumbled for the light switch and found it. I flipped it and found him lying on the top bunk, "You need someone right now Beast Boy," I said and flew up to the top bunk.

Beast Boy sat up, "Why are you so nice to me today?" he asked.

I looked down, "Because, it's a hard day for you," I said, "If I had to be nice to you for one day it might as well be the day your parents died."

Beast Boy smiled at me, "When did you meet Crystal?" I asked.

"It was about a year after my parents died," Beast Boy said.

"So that's why she doesn't know," I whispered.

Beast Boy nodded, "I didn't tell her because I had just got over it, but today...is just not a day I'm all sunshine and then Crystal and Chase..." he said.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Everything will be okay," I said looking at the clock, "Dinner's in half an hour then you can come sleep and this day will be over."

"But Crystal won't leave now that she knows I'm here," he said, "And neither will Chase. Wuya might even come then that will cause Crystal to call the others..." he held his head, "I just want to be away from the Temple."

I sighed, "Beast Boy," I said, "You may want to be as far away from the Temple, but, if what I read is true, then each of the Xiaolin Dragons have destiny that involve saving the world. You're just going to have to face that Beast Boy, but not alone."

"You sound like Master Fung," he laughed.

I smiled a tiny smile, "Now there's the Beast Boy I know," I said, "But you're still not going to get me to laugh."

Beast Boy smiled then faded, "Let's just hope I don't become a target for Chase and Wuya and put you guys in danger," he said.

"Beast Boy, we're the Titans, we'll go through our problems together," I said.

Suddenly, I was being hugged by Beast Boy. I slowly and hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, "Thank you Raven," he said.

I nodded and we broke apart and there was a knock, "I know you two are in there!" Cyborg yelled, "Robin's not happy!"

"What else is new," Beast Boy yelled back.

"Look, would you just come and explain-"

"No," we said in unison.

"If you want an explanation then ask Crystal," Beast Boy said.

"She said to ask you...aw man!" Cyborg said, "Anyway, dinner's here."

I phased both me and Beast Boy in front of Cyborg, "Gah!" Cyborg yelled, "Not funny!"

"Who's laughing?" Beast Boy asked and we walked.

"What's with you two!" Cyborg yelled jumping in the air.

Beast Boy and I entered the Common Room, "Garfield!" Crystal yelled.

"Nie nou my net uit," Beast Boy said. _(Not Now. Just leave me alone.)_

Crystal glared at Beast Boy as grabbed a coke and started drinking, "Rocky and Isabelle are on their way," Crystal said.

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open and started coughing. I turned to Crystal in shock, "What!" Beast Boy yelled turning fully to her, "Hoekom jy hulle noem!" _(Why'd you call them!)_

"Omdat, ja, ons het jou nodig om terug te kom na die tempel," she said glaring at him. _(Because, we need you to come back to the Temple.)_

Beast Boy stood up abuptly, "Wel, wat as ek nie wil! Ek hou van my lewe hier!Ek wil nie hê om terug te gaan na die tempel waar niemand van julle omgee oor wat met my gebeur het!" he yelled at her. _(Well, what if I don't want to! I like my life here! I don't want to go back to the Temple where none of you care about what's happened to me!)_

Crystal went wide eyed then glared again, "Wel, dan hoekom vertel jy nie vir my?Dit lyk of jy hierdie meisie te vertrou," she points to me, "Meer as ek!En ek het jy meer bekend as wat sy het!" _(Well, I would if you'd tell me! You trust this girl more than me! And I've known you longer than her!)_

"This has nothing to do with Raven!" Beast Boy yelled in English.

"When did Raven get involved?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Cyborg said, "But I've never seen Green Bean so mad...actually, I've never seen him mad."

Beast Boy and Crystal glared at each other then Crystal spoke, "Ja, dit nie!Hoekom vertrou jy haar meer as ek ... ons?Sy is nie eens ten volle mens!" _(Yes it does! Why do you trust her more than me...us? She's not even fully human!)_

Crystal covered her mouth after she said that. Beast Boy went wide eyed, "Wat jy het net sê?" Beast Boy growled. _(What did you just say?)_

"Nothing," Crystal squeaked in English.

Beast Boy stomped over to her and she backed up to the couch, "Hoe't jy weet Raven was die helfte van demoon?" Beast Boy growled. _(How'd you know Raven was half demon?)_

Crystal stayed quiet, "Crystal! Garfield!" a voice yelled.

We looked out the window and saw two people on the back of a green dragon. One was a Spanish girl who I took to be Isabelle and an Australian boy who I assumed was Rocky, but I have no idea who the dragon was. Rocky and Isabelle jumped off the dragon it became small, "What's going on here!" Rocky and Robin yelled in unison.

**A/N Okay that's Chapter 1, please R&R and tell me how it was. Thank you.**


	2. The Titans Find Out

**A/N Okay, um so I'm going to continue this because someone really liked it. Hope you enjoy.**

"What's going on here!" Rocky and Robin yelled in unison.

Beast Boy growled, I mean it was a pure growl, "Whoa there animal boy," the dragon said, "What did Crystal do to make you so mad?"

"That's none of your business Dojo," Beast Boy growled.

"Alright," Robin said, "Who are you people? And what's going on Beast Boy!"

"Beast Boy?" Isabelle asked.

Beast Boy clinched his fists and I walked over beside him, "Calm down Beast Boy," I said.

That didn't work and he glared at Crystal, "Hoe het jy geweet Raven was die helfte van die duiwel besete!" he yelled at her. _(How did you know Raven was half demon!)_

"You let it slip!" Rocky yelled before covering his own mouth.

"You all know!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Calm down!" I said louder, but still staying calm.

"Now Garfield," Isabelle tried.

"Ahora no Isabelle!" Beast Boy yelled in Spanish. _(Not now Isabelle!)_

"Just how many languages can you speak Green Bean!" Cyborg yelled.

"Stop with the yelling Garfield!" Rocky yelled in a leader tone that could rival Robin's.

Beast Boy glared at him, "I don't listen to you anymore," he growled.

He's growling too much, "Beast Boy…" I said trying to calm him down.

"I'm Shoku Garfield!" Rocky yelled.

Beast Boy seemed to hold back because he didn't want the others to know, "What's a Shoku?" Starfire asked.

"That is IT!" Beast Boy yelled and turned into a rhino.

Great, he's snapped, "Garfield!" Rocky yelled running around the Common Room, "When could you do this?"

I floated up crisscross; this could take a while, "Yo!" Cyborg yelled, "Not in my Tower!"

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy but he flung him off, "Whoa!"

"Garfield!" Isabelle and Crystal yelled running away.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, "Stop that this-whoa!"

Beast Boy kicked Robin into a wall, literally, into a wall, "Robin!" Starfire yelled, "Friend Beast Boy what is the mat-eek!" Starfire flew up dodging Beast Boy, "Raven, please you must do something!"

I looked at her then at Beast Boy chasing Crystal, Isabelle, Rocky and the dragon Dojo around the Common Room as a puma. I sighed, "Fine," I said and flew down so my feet touched the floor.

I watched as the puma Beast Boy chased his 'friends' around the Common Room. I put a wall of magic in between Beast Boy and the others. Beast Boy ran into it and turned human, "That's enough Beast Boy," I said making the wall disappear.

Beast Boy growled, but nodded. I pulled Robin out of the wall with my magic and he fell on his face. Rocky muttered something I couldn't hear, but Beast Boy did and snapped at him, "Beast Boy," I said.

Beast Boy glared at the four of them and stood up, "Go to your room," I said calmly, "I'll bring you dinner there."

Beast Boy growled, but stomped off. When he was gone my eyes began to glow white and several things in the kitchen exploded, "You four," I growled, "Are to leave now. Or so help me I will send you all to another dimension where you can never escape. You never cared about what happened to Beast Boy in the past and yet now you want his HELP!"

The Titans shielded their heads from the exploding kitchen with fear in their eyes, "If you wanted his help then you would've learned more ABOUT HIM!" I yelled, "I know you know what I am, because Beast Boy never gets angry unless you hit a nerve with one of his friends. So unless you want to see a VERY upset me then you have three seconds to hop on that dragon of yours and GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

Dojo enlarged himself and the three teens fumbled to get on him before he flew out the window. I let one more growl escape before I calm down, "Not one word of this to Beast Boy," I said to the others and grabbed the box of Veggie Pizza and Beast Boy's coke and walked out.

"We're going to need a new kitchen," Robin said shocked.

"Ya think!" Cyborg yelled as the doors closed.

I phased into Beast Boy's room and found him on the top bunk holding a picture. I floated up, "Beast Boy?" I asked softly.

"You know I have sensitive hearing right?" he asked sitting up, "And the wind brings sound to me."

"So, you heard what happened down the hall?" I asked.

Beast Boy nodded, "Thanks," he said and opened the pizza box, "For not blowing the secrets and standing up for me."

I nodded and set his drink on the bed post closet to him, "I'm sorry all this happened today of all days really," I said.

"It's okay," Beast Boy said, "If there was a Master Fung saying somewhere it would've been like at the Temple."

"And that only makes it worse," I said sadly.

"No," he said taking a slice of pizza, "There was one difference with today then today at the Temple."

"What?" I asked.

"You," he said, "You stood up for me. It may be hard to believe, but that's never happened to me before. I've learned to stand up for myself, but no one's done it for me."

I blushed and another pile of clothes disappeared, "Remind me to make your emotions show when I need to clean my room," Beast Boy laughed.

"Not funny," I said in monotone.

Beast Boy smiled and ate his slice of pizza. I then got an idea, but luckily I kept my emotions under control. I leaned over and kissed his cheek causing him to choke on his pizza. I laughed lightly and Beast Boy blushed, "What was that for?" he asked, "And that's not exactly how I wanted to make you laugh?"

"Today just reminded me of Melchior," I said, "That was my thanks for helping me."

"I thought the hug was the thanks?" Beast Boy said.

"No," I said, "That was for comfort."

"Oh…" he said, "Well, you're welcome."

I floated down to the floor, "Night Beast Boy," I said.

"Night," he said and I walked out his door.

I walked to my room and removed my cape and crawled into bed. It was then I realized that I never meditated at all today and things went just fine. The city was still intact as was the Tower, well, minus the kitchen, but we needed a new one anyway. Maybe I don't need to meditate every day, maybe, just when I feel myself losing control, which hardly ever happens anymore.

I soon felt my body go numb and let sleep consume me.

_I felt my mind started to turn, but my body was still sound asleep. That only meant one thing…a vision was coming._ _I saw the start of all my visions a flashing blue background. The background turned into a green one a few seconds later. The background never turned green before, so what could that mean? Suddenly, I saw some kind of old building. At the entrance, at least what I thought was the entrance, I saw Crystal, Isabelle, and Rocky fly up on Dojo. This must be the Temple. The three teens got off, "Way to go Crystal," Rocky said, "How could you let it slip?"_

_ "Sorry, we were in a fight," she said._

_ "Rocky, don't be so hard on her," Isabelle said, "You're the one who let it slip that all of us know his friend was half demon."_

_ "It's Raven," Crystal said._

_ "Thank you," Isabelle said._

_ "What I want to know is what we did to not make him come back," Rocky said._

_ "He no trust," Crystal said._

_ "He doesn't trust us?" Isabelle tried._

_ Crystal nodded, "He told Raven, but not we," she said._

_ "Why?" Rocky asked._

_ "Kids stop," Dojo said, "In case you can't see we did something to upset animal boy, or maybe it's just you three."_

_ "Then why don't you go back by yourself and tried and get him to come back?" Rocky said._

_ "Uh, no thanks," Dojo said, "Raven scared the pee out of me."_

_ "Then how do we get him…" Rocky trailed off looking around._

_ "What?" Isabelle asked._

_ "I heard something," Rocky said._

_ "I see Garfield isn't the only one with special hearing," Chase's voice came._

_ "Chase," the three monks growled._

_ Chase appeared in the entrance, "Hello monks," he said, "I see you're still one short."_

_ "What are you doing here Chase?" Rocky asked._

_ "I've come to thank you," he said smirking, "Now you can't go anywhere near Garfield or his friends without little Raven cutting your throats off."_

_ "What do you want with Garfield?" Isabelle asked._

_ Chase laughed, "Oh, it's not Garfield I want, but something very close to him…a very powerful," he said._

_ "Raven!" the three said in unison._

_ "Correct," Chase said, "And the way I get her…is to get Garfield."_

_ With that Chase disappeared, "Yeah, we may have made the biggest mistake of our and Garfield's life," Rocky said._

I shot awake my books falling out of my book case and my statues falling to the ground shattering. I was breathing heavily, _'No…'_ I thought.

I suddenly heard a knock, "Raven," Beast Boy whispered.

I opened the door with my magic and Beast Boy came in and I closed it again, "I take it you had the same vision as me?" he asked sitting on my bed.

I nodded, "Should we tell the others?" I asked trying to get my breathing under control.

"No," he said, "This only involves us. We need to leave them out of this."

I nodded my breathing going back to normal, "You okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," I said in monotone, "I'm fine."

"Okay, well night," he said walking towards the door.

"Night," I said laying back down.

I heard the door close and I let sleep consume me again.

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**_

I turned human in Raven's room again and found her asleep. I quietly made my way over to her cape and put a small Shen Gong Wu in it. Just in case something happened Dojo could track her this way and it's too small for her to notice or fall out while flying or fighting. Thank you Changing Chopsticks. I quickly turned into a fly and flew to my room.

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes and saw that it was around eight in the morning. I sat up and looked around not taking any chances because of the vision. I grabbed my cape and put it on before walking out. I entered the Common Room and smiled slightly when I saw Beast Boy playing video games with Cyborg and for once beating him to a pulp, "When'd you get so good Grass Stain!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy just laughed and won the game. I looked and saw the kitchen still a mess; so much for morning tea. I sat down beside Beast Boy who smiled slightly. I grabbed my book of the coffee table and began reading. Suddenly, Robin and Starfire came in with take-out bags, "Okay everyone," Robin said, "Breakfast's here."

"Finally!" Cyborg yelled and ran to what was left of the bar.

Beast Boy and I slowing got off the couch and walked to everyone else, "Okay," Robin said digging through the bags, "Cyborg got bacon and eggs; Starfire an omelet with extra mustard; I got a chicken biscuit; Beast Boy got pancakes with syrup and butter; and Raven got eggs and tea."

Once we finished the alarm went off. I saw Beast Boy freeze and I even froze too. On the computer was Chase Young in human form shooting magic, "Come on out Garfield," he said.

Everyone turned to Beast Boy, "What's going on Beast Boy?" Robin said in his leader tone.

He sighed, "I'll explain after we get back," he said shocking me.

Robin accepted the answer and we ran/flew to the city. When we arrived Chase stopped, "Hello Garfield," he said.

"Chase," Beast Boy said.

"What do you want?" Robin asked.

"I want the half demon," Chase said.

Everyone turned to me in shock and Beast Boy stood in front of me, "Not in this lifetime," he said.

Chase laughed, "Protective I see," he said.

"We all are," Robin said.

"No," Beast Boy said.

"What?" I said shocked making a car fly in the air.

Beast Boy looked at us, "I've been running long enough," he said.

"From what?" Cyborg asked.

Suddenly, I was pushed into Robin by wind, "What was that!" Robin yelled as he helped me up.

Beast Boy stared at Chase, "Alright Garfield," Chase said, "Let's see how much your new leader's training does against a real villain."

Chase shot black/purple magic at Beast Boy but he quickly jumped in the air and flipped in the air. My mouth dropped along with everyone else's when Beast Boy landed on the ground, "Uh…" we all said.

"Robin's training might not be as good as the Temple's," Beast Boy said, "But his teaches better reflexes."

"Temple?" Robin said, "Only reflexes!"

"Hmm, I see," Chase said, "But I doubt he's taught you how to better your…other powers."

"What?" Starfire said, "Friend Beast Boy has powers other than shape shifting?"

Chase laughed, "Yes he does," he said, "Allow him to show you."

The next think I know Chase shot a ray at me, "Wudai Star Wind!" I heard Beast Boy yelled.

I was suddenly in the air with the others. They gasped, but I already knew Beast Boy controlled wind, "Don't touch them!" Beast Boy yelled and sent Chase flying miles away.

He set us down, "What just-"

"I'll explain when we get back to the Tower," Beast Boy said cutting Robin off.

Robin nodded and we headed towards the Tower.

**A/N How was that? Explanations and reactions next Chapter. Please Review if you read please! I would really like to know if other people like this. R&R.**


	3. Explanations and Kidnapping

**A/N I got bored and I wrote half of the last chapter around midnight because I couldn't sleep and it didn't take me long to finish the other half and I'm bored. I own nothing.**

We entered the Tower, "Okay," Robin said, "Start explaining."

Beast Boy looked at me then took a deep breath, "Let's start with what yesterday was," he said to the Titans.

"Beast Boy…" I said.

"I'm fine now Raven," he said, "Have a seat guys."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin sat down on the couch, "I'll get water because there'll be a lot of spit takes," I said and went to the sink which was a fountain at the moment.

"Spit takes?" Starfire asked.

"Never mind Star," Robin said, "Thanks Raven."

I'd set the cups of water on the coffee table, "Okay start," Cyborg said, "What was with yesterday?"

Beast Boy sighed, "Yesterday…" he said, "Was the anniversary of my parents death."

Starfire gasped; Robin went wide eyed, er, mask; and Cyborg went, "Aw man."

"Now do you understand why I wanted him to be left alone?" I asked in monotone.

"Sorry Beast Boy," Cyborg said using his name, "If we knew…"

"I know," Beast Boy said, "But I didn't want you to know."

"Okay, that's understandable," Robin said, "But how'd you do what you did in the battle? And why were you mad at Crystal and the other people?"

Beast Boy sighed, "Back in Africa Crystal and I were very close friends," he said, "She went to a Temple in China for three years. When she came back she was different. Not even a week later Chase and Wuya attacked the village and were after Crystal. Being her friend I tried to protect her…I did just not in the way you'd think."

"You mean the wind thing?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy nodded, "Have any of you heard of Xiaolin Dragons?" he asked.

"No," Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg said.

I sighed and gave Beast Boy a glass of water, "I'll explain this," I said.

Beast Boy nodded and I turned to my friends, "There are four Xiaolin Dragons," I said, "They're trained in a Temple in China. They each have a destiny that could change the world."

"Okay," Robin said, "But what does this have to do with Beast Boy?"

I looked at Beast Boy who nodded, "The Dragons each control an element," I said, "Earth, fire, water…and wind."

Everyone went wide eyed and Beast Boy came beside me, "I'm the Dragon of the Wind," he said, "I left the Temple because I was losing control of my shape shifting powers and because none of them know about yesterday and we trained every single day."

Cyborg grabbed his glass of water and drank it then spit it back out, "No wonder you were mad at them!" Cyborg yelled, "And Raven you're off the hook for destroying the kitchen."

"I was on a hook?" I asked in monotone.

"But why didn't you tell them?" Starfire asked, "If they were your friends then they would have understood yes?"

"Rocky was the Shoku, the leader," Beast Boy explained, "And he forced us to train no matter what. Isabelle had a broken leg from a battle with a witch named Wuya and he still made her train."

"What!" Robin yelled standing up, "Who voted that guy leader?"

"I really don't know," Beast Boy said, "We just woke up one morning and Master Fung said Rocky was Shoku."

"But why would they want your help now?" Cyborg asked, "It seems to me like they were never your friends in the first place."

"I don't know," Beast Boy said, "But last night both me and Raven had the same vision. Chase Young is after her."

"What!" everyone yelled, "Why?"

"We don't know," I said, "But all three of the monks knew I was half demon, so that may mean that Chase would too."

"So that's what made you snap," Cyborg said.

"That would do it," Robin said.

"Well, any more questions?" Beast Boy asked.

"No I think we're good," Robin said, "Again sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine," Beast Boy said, "Cyborg, there are going to have to be some changes made to the security system."

"Uh…how exactly do you keep out a man who can control dark magic and turn into a dragon?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy handed Cyborg a yellow string, more like a rope, "Wrap this into the wiring of the security and say Heylin Deflector," he said, "When you say that it'll active and become part of the wiring and deflect any Heylin magic holder."

"Whoa…where'd you get this?" Cyborg asked.

"It's one of the Shen Gong Wu I took before I left," Beast Boy said, "Shen Gong Wu are magical items the Dragons protect and try to keep away from the Heylin."

"Oh…okay, got it," Cyborg said them left.

"I'll just order pizza," Robin said and went to the phone.

Beast Boy sat on the couch and threw his head over the edge stressed. I sat beside him and grabbed my book and started reading. Suddenly, a wave of yellow magic went past us, "Was that supposed to happen!" Cyborg's voice came.

"Yes!" Beast Boy yelled back, "You're good!"

"What was that?" Robin asked just as Cyborg came in.

"The Shen Gong Wu activating," Beast Boy said simply.

"Oh," Robin said, "The Tower isn't glowing is it?"

"Shouldn't be," Beast Boy said, "But the security box should be."

"Yeah, it is," Cyborg said, "So, when's lunch getting here?"

There was a knock, "Now," Robin said and answered the door.

I finished my lunch and entered my room with a book and started reading on my bed crisscross. Suddenly, my mouth was covered and pulled off my bed. My screams were muffled then I saw nothing but blackness.

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**_

"Where is she!" I yelled, "Not good!"

"Calm down Beast Boy," Robin said.

"Who could've took her?" Cyborg said, "That Heylin Shen Gong Su is in the wiring system."

"Wu," I said, "And that's true so who could…have…oh, I get it."

"What?" Starfire asked.

"We need to go to the Temple," I said walking down the hall.

"Wait for us Grass Stain!" Cyborg yelled.

**A/N Chapter 3 done! R&R please.**


	4. Moving and Training

**A/N Okay I need at least one review before I update. I now have a title for this. I thought it was pretty clever tell me what you think. I own nothing.**

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a mat, "What?" I said.

I looked around and found myself in a weird room. Suddenly, I looked outside and saw the outside of the Temple from my vision. I went wide eyed and tried to stand up, but found myself unable to move, "What!" I yelled.

I heard something explode, "Gah!" a voice said, "Guys Raven's up!"

I growled when Isabelle entered the room, "Raven, please calm down," she said.

"Why?" I growled causing something else to explode.

"Raven, please, we have our reasons," Isabelle said.

"Would those reasons be to get Beast Boy here!" I yelled causing a tree to be thrown somewhere.

Isabelle winced so I knew I was right, "Listen here," I growled my eyes glowing white, "If you wanted Beast Boy to stay then you would've realized! You would've cared about his feelings! You say you're his friends, but you're…" I felt blackness consume me.

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Master Fung?" Isabelle asked.

"What have you done young monks?" Master Fung asked.

"We had to find some way to get Garfield back here," Rocky said coming in with Crystal, "What did you do to her?"

"It's a temporary sleeping spell," Master Fung said, "If we didn't stop her we wouldn't have a Temple. Now back onto this. Bring Garfield back here is important, but this was not the way to do it. He has full control over his shape shifting powers which is what we wanted."

"We did?" the monks asked.

"Yes," Master Fung said, "That is why he left. He knew he'd put all of you in danger if he didn't control them. That is also why I made Rocky Shoku."

Rocky raised an eyebrow, "So…Garfield was supposed to be Shoku?" he asked.

"Yes, but if he were then he would've stayed and put you all in danger," Master Fung said, "Now that he's made new friends he's learned more about being a leader than he could've here. And I believe they're here now."

The monks turned and saw an orange ship, "Wow, they got here fast," Rocky said.

"You don't know Garfield when it comes to his friends," Master Fung said walking towards the door, "Especially Raven."

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**_

I saw Master Fung walk out with his hands in his sleeves. Seeing him calmed me down, "Hello Garfield," he said calmly, "And these must be your new friends."

"Where's Raven?" I asked calmly.

"I put her to sleep because she was about to destroy the Temple," Master Fung said, "She will awake momentarily."

I sighed with relief and ran into the Temple. I found her asleep on a mat with a Shen Gong Wu I've never seen beside her glowing. I growled and threw it out of the room and picked her up bridal style. I saw her eyes open the minute I picked her up, "Beast Boy?" she said.

I smiled and walked back outside to the others and saw Rocky, Isabelle, and Crystal beside Master Fung and Cyborg and Robin glaring at them while Starfire looked around. Raven growled lightly, "You're dead if you hurt her," I said to them.

"Sorry," Isabelle said, "But we needed you to come back."

"Well, I did, but I'm not staying," I said, "And if you come anywhere near my friends again…"

"Garfield," Master Fung said, "I know what they did may not have been the best way of doing things, but we do need you here."

I looked at him then Dojo around his shoulders, "Sorry," I said, "But I have to stay in Jump City."

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"None of your business!" I yelled.

"Monks, maybe you should leave me and Titans alone," Master Fung said.

"How do you know who we are?" Robin asked.

Rocky, Isabelle, and Crystal left and I set Raven down. After making sure she could stand I turned to Master Fung, "What is it?" I asked.

"Garfield, or would you prefer Beast Boy?" Master Fung said.

"Doesn't matter," I said.

"Alright, Garfield, I know you're not on…good ground with the monks, but you must understand that the Dragons are stronger when together," he said.

"They seem fine," I said.

"Look, Master Fung was it," Robin said, "I know Beast Boy was part of your Xiaolin Dragons and still is, but he's also a Titan and protects Jump City. Without him our team is incomplete. We need him just as much as you do."

"A lot of wisdom for a boy your age," Dojo said.

"Very much so," Master Fung said, "But, I also know that Chase Young has been attacking your city. So if Garfield were to come back…"

"No," I said cutting him off, "Chase isn't after me."

"I know that Garfield," Master Fung said, "How about a compromise then."

"What kind of compromise?" I asked.

"If you stay Garfield we'll also allow your friends to stay and train with us," he said.

"But the city," Robin argued, "We can't just leave it."

"We can make it where your city will have no crime until you choose to return," Master Fung said, "Do we have a deal Garfield?"

I was quiet. I looked at my friends, "Only if Rocky, Crystal, and Isabelle promise to leave us alone and we can go back and pack our stuff and return tomorrow morning," I said to Master Fung and Dojo.

"Sounds reasonable," Master Fung said, "We shall see you five tomorrow morning than."

We nodded and got back in the ship and flew off, "Can that master of yours really make crime stop in the city?" Robin asked.

"If he can put Raven to sleep then I guess anything's possible," Cyborg joked.

"Watch it," Raven said warningly.

"Master Fung is a person of his word," I said, "If he says he can stop crime then he can."

"Alright," Robin said, "But I'm taking my communicator just to be on the safe side."

"Any warnings about training Grass Stain?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, be prepared to wake up at five in the morning," I said.

"What!" everyone yelled.

"And you wonder why I sleep in," I said.

**The Shifting Wind**

We landed in the Temple the next morning and saw Master Fung waiting, "Morning Titans," he said, "Your rooms have been set up to your personal needs. Dojo, show them to their rooms while I go train the monks."

"This way," Dojo said and slithered into the Temple.

We followed with our suitcases in hand. Robin's room was just like his one back at the Tower only without all the Slade stuff and a mat where the bed should be, "What no beds?" Cyborg said shocked.

"Didn't Garfield mention that?" Dojo asked.

"You don't even use a bed," I said.

"He has a point," Robin said and went in his room.

We followed Dojo to Cyborg's room, "You brought you charger right?" Dojo asked.

"Duh," Cyborg said, "You got an outlet?"

Dojo nodded and Cyborg entered his room and we walked to Starfire's. When she saw her room she squealed, "It's just like my room back on my home world! Only a mat instead of my bed."

"Glad you like it," Dojo said and we moved on.

"Garfield your room is where it was before," Dojo said, "We haven't changed or touched it."

"Okay," I said.

We came to Raven's room and she gasped and something exploded and my mouth dropped, "This…this…how…" Raven couldn't talk.

"We thought you'd like it if we did your room like Azarath," Dojo said.

"Whoa…" I said.

"And you're room is right across the hall," Dojo said to me.

I nodded and entered my room. I looked out my window and saw Rocky, Isabelle, and Crystal training. I opened my suitcase and started unpacking. I looked across the hall and saw Raven doing the same. I smiled as she rubbed the white carpet. Raven was happy and as long as I'm near her Chase won't hurt her; I won't let him. After we finished unpacking we went to the training grounds and Rocky, Isabelle, Crystal and us had a staring contest, "Alright," Master Fung said, "Enough of that."

We turned to Master Fung, "Now seeing how Rocky and Robin may clash if Rocky were to lead training I'll start training," he said, "But first, Titans, when you return to your rooms there will be a number of scrolls. I would very much appreciate it if you read them. They'll explain more about the Shen Gong Wu."

We nodded, "Alright," Master Fung said, "Crystal and Raven," he said, "You'll start training. Each of you will use your own powers. A few rules, Crystal, you can't make Raven lose her temper and Raven no flying to keep it fair."

Raven and Crystal nodded and walked up to each other.

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I looked at Crystal, "Begin," Master Fung said.

I felt the ground start shaking. I levitated slightly, "Hey!" Crystal yelled.

"He said flying," I said, "Not levitating."

"She has a point Crystal," Master Fung said, "Continue."

Crystal sent rocks at me and I let me feet touch the ground and dodged the rocks and in cased Crystal in my magic and lifted her in the air, "Sit my neer!" she yelled. _(Put me down!)_

"Raven is the winner," Master Fung said, "Now please put her down."

I rolled my eyes and put Crystal down on the ground. I went over to the others, "Okay," Master Fung said, "Isabelle and Cyborg."

"What does she control?" Cyborg asked.

"Fire," Beast Boy said.

"Aw man," Cyborg said, "You better not fry my circuits."

"Begin," Master Fung said.

Isabelle sent a fire ball at Cyborg and he ducked just in time, "Watch it!" he yelled.

Isabelle didn't answer and ran at Cyborg and went to kick him, "I don't think so," Cyborg said and grabbed her foot and she fell to the ground, "Booya!"

"Cyborg wins," Master Fung said.

"What!" Isabelle yelled.

Cyborg came beside us, "Girl's good," he said, "I'll give her that."

"Next is Rocky and Robin," Master Fung said.

"This should be fun," Cyborg said.

"No powers," Master Fung said to Rocky, "And I'll take your belt Robin."

Robin handed Master Fung his belt then turned back to Rocky, "Begin," Master Fung said.

There were tons of punches and blocks and it seemed both were evenly matched. That is until Robin tripped Rocky and held his arms behind his back and sat on his legs, "Robin wins," Master Fung said, "Now, please release him."

Robin released Rocky and he fell to his face. Beast Boy chuckled, "Watch it Garfield," Rocky said and stood up.

"Once again, not the boss of me," Beast Boy said.

Rocky went to his group and Robin came to us, "Starfire and Raven and Crystal and Isabelle," Master Fung said.

Starfire giggled and we walked up, "No flying," Mater Fung said, "Begin."

Crystal stomped on the ground and a rock appeared and Isabelle lit it on fire, "Fire in the hole!" Isabelle yelled and Crystal sent the rock at us.

"Eek!" Starfire said and shot a starbolt at it making it shatter.

I then in cased both Crystal and Isabelle's hands in magic so they couldn't do anything, "Starfire and Raven win," Master Fung said.

I released them and we went back to the others, "Garfield," Master Fung said, "You'll-"

"Shen Gong Wu Alert!" Dojo said interrupting us.

"On it," Rocky said.

"Wait," Master Fung said, "The Titans and Garfield are going with you."

"What!" Rocky yelled.

"Wat!" Crystal yelled.

"¡Qué!" Isabelle yelled.

"They're going," Master Fung said then left.

"Great," Rocky said.

**A/N That's it. Please R&R. I need at least one to continue.**


	5. The Showdown

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Raven's Point of View**_

"What's the Wu?" Rocky asked Dojo as he carried the eight of us.

"The Power Blocker," Dojo said, "Very dangerous if the Heylin get a hold of it. It stops any powers the holder wishes."

"Then we need to get it before the Heylin," Robin said.

"Hey, I'm leader here," Rocky said.

"Not to the Titans you're not," Robin argued.

"Then who's the leader of Garfield?" Rocky asked.

"Robin," Beast Boy said without hesitation glaring at Rocky.

Rocky glared back, "Hey! No glaring contests on my back!" Dojo yelled.

Rocky and Beast Boy looked away, "So where is the magical Wu?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I hid it in the Amazon Rainforest," Dojo said, "But now it's somewhere in Peru."

"Oh! I get to go home?" Isabelle said happily.

"Yeah, maybe you know where it is," Dojo said and landed in a town then started scratching a rash, "Yeah, it's here somewhere."

I raised an eyebrow, "Titans start looking," Robin said.

"You don't even know what it looks like!" Rocky yelled.

"Neither do you," Beast Boy said and we walked away.

"Okay," Robin said, "Titans split up. Cyborg, check all the stores because you have a language translator. Starfire and I will look on the roads. Beast Boy, since you know Spanish ask the villagers if they've heard or seen it; Raven go with him."

We nodded and set out. Beast Boy asked as many people as he can about the Wu, but we got no leads. Suddenly, there was a laugh coming from the sky. We looked and saw a girl with long blonde hair and red eyes wearing black outfit ran on top of the roofs, "Kitten!" Beast Boy said shocked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Explain later," he said, "We need to follow her. She most likely knows where the Wu is."

I nodded and we followed Kitten into a patch of woods. She looked down at us, "Garfield?" she said and landed on the ground, "Haven't seen you in a long time…" she said flirty.

"Is she flirting?" I asked.

"Yes…" Beast Boy said, "Where's the Wu Kitten?"

Kitten giggled, "Why would I tell you that Gar?" she said, "That takes all the fun out of it?"

She then took off again. Beast Boy and I ran and I pulled out my communicator, "Robin!" I yelled, "We found the Wu, but some girl named Kitten…and looks a lot like our Kitten, is after it."

"On it," Robin said, "We'll follow your signal."

I closed my communicator and put it back in my cape and we chased Kitten. Finally, we saw the Wu, "Beast Boy!" I said.

He nodded and turned into a bird and grabbed the Wu with his claws, "What!" Kitten yelled.

He dropped the Wu and I caught it. He landed and turned human, "Since when could you do that?" Kitten asked.

"That's why I left," Beast Boy said.

The Titans ran in, "Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, "Raven!"

"We got it," I said.

"But not for long girly," Kitten said and suddenly the Wu was out of my hands.

We looked just as Kitten jumped the air and grabbed it, "I win," she said when she landed.

"I don't think so," Rocky's voice came and the Wu was kicked out of Kitten's hands by Rocky.

Crystal and Isabelle appeared beside Rocky as he landed with the Wu, "How is this fair!" Kitten yelled.

"It's not," Robin said and pulled out his bow staff, "But then again a life of crime is never fair."

"Hmm," Kitten said, "You have a point, but…" she threw a star like thing at Rocky sending the Power Blocker flying, "It saves room for tricks."

She caught the star thing and jumped to catch the Wu, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled in casing the Wu in my magic just as she grabbed it.

"What!" she yelled.

Suddenly, I was pulled towards the Wu and it started glowing, "Uh…what's that mean?" I asked.

Kitten smirked, "I challenge you…name?" she asked.

I glared, "That's none of your business," I said in monotone.

"Creepy," she said, "Anyway I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"A what?" I asked as we landed on the ground.

"It a battle for the Wu," Rocky said, "Kitten puts up a Wu and you put up one and the winner of the challenge gets all the Wu."

"Yeah," Kitten said, "I wager the Star Hanabi, but I see you don't have a Wu."

"Changing Chopsticks," Beast Boy said.

A Wu appeared in my cape, "I put the Silk Spinner in Raven's cape just in case Chase took her. Dojo could track her then," he said.

I was a little surprised but happy that he cared that much, "What's the game?" I asked.

Kitten seemed to think, "Hmm…I've always loved to make my enemies mad," she said.

I went wide eyed, "No!" everyone yelled, "Bad idea!"

"That's the game," Kitten said, "Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

"We're dead…" Robin and Cyborg said in unison before a bright light blinded us.

When I opened my eyes we were in…a game show? I was confused and looked in the audience and saw the others. Suddenly, a man, or I guessed was the host, came out smiling and waving even though there wasn't any applause, "Hello, and welcome to 'Watch your Temper!'" he said.

This…wasn't going to be good, "The rules are that you can do anything to keep your temper under control," the host said.

"Anything?" I asked in monotone.

"Anything!" the host said, "Now let's begin! Kitten Spicer, watch the screen…"

The screen fizzled and a little three year old girl appeared. Kitten growled, but quickly calmed down, "Very good!" the host said, "Raven…it doesn't have a last name on here…oh well! It says to say Trigon…"

I closed my eyes and kept my emotions under control, "Well, that was quick," he said, "Kitten! Level two! Okay, Polly Morgan."

Kitten glared and growled, but then calmed down, "Ooo, almost lost that one," the host said, "Raven! Hmm, looks like another name…Terra."

I closed my eyes again and kept Rage under control, "You seem to be a master at this game!" the host said, "Level three! Kitten!"

I decided to start levitating and sat crisscross, "Your grandparents," the host said.

This time Kitten couldn't control her anger, "I don't want to run the business!" she yelled.

A buzzard went off, "Ooo, so close, but YOU LOST YOUR TEMPER! Now, if Raven can survive her level three without losing her temper she wins, if not then you win."

I started meditating, _'Azarath Metrion Zinthos,' _I thought.

The host then started reading the card, "5/28/1994," he said in confusion, "Is that a date?"

I winced inwardly. That was the day Beast Boy's parents died and that reminded me how much Rocky, Crystal, and Isabelle didn't care about him, _'Azarath Metrion Zinthos,'_ I thought and stayed calm.

"Raven wins!" the host yelled making me open my eyes.

We were blinded again and when I could see again I was still levitating, but I held all three Wu. I flew down to the others, "Way to go Raven!" Cyborg yelled.

I smiled a tiny smile and turned and Kitten was gone, "We'll take those," Rocky said and took the Wu.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said.

But Rocky, Crystal, and Isabelle left before he could finish. Beast Boy growled and we followed them, "That dude needs to get an attitude check," Cyborg said.

"Oh big time," Robin said, "And an ego check."

Dojo was enlarged and waiting for us, "Nice win Raven," he said.

"I've learned how to keep my emotions under control," I said and flew on him followed by the other Titans.

Dojo took off after we were all on him securely.

**A/N How was that? Please R&R.**


	6. Kisses and Broken Hearts

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I woke up on the third day at the Temple with Beast Boy shaking me. I groaned, "Dang it," I muttered.

Beast Boy just smiled and handed me something, "Master Fung said we need to start wearing training uniforms," he said.

I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a light blue belt with white pants and black flats. I blinked and took the uniform, "Thanks," I said.

He smiled and left so I could change. I saw that the uniform was a red dress with a black belt and white tights and black flats. I raised an eyebrow, but put the uniform on and went into the kitchen. I saw Robin wearing the same uniform as Beast Boy and Starfire the same as me. Cyborg couldn't fit one I guess. I sat down next to Beast Boy and ate the eggs in front of me.

I was still tired, but after three days of this I've gotten used to it. Cyborg yawned, but ate his bacon. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy had pancakes and Dojo was still cooking for the monks. I've decided I wouldn't talk to them until they say sorry to Beast Boy…and get over themselves. Speaking of them here they are now. Beast Boy glanced up once, but that was all before returning to his breakfast. They glared at us, "Garfield," Crystal said, "Master Fung wants to see you."

Beast Boy gave Crystal a look, but stood up and followed her down the hall. Rocky and Isabelle smirked which didn't seem right in my gut. I looked at Robin and he seemed to have the same feeling. I closed my eyes and entered Beast Boy's mind, _**'Beast Boy, be on guard something doesn't seem right to me. Robin feels it too,'**_ I said telepathically.

I felt Beast Boy nod in his mind and I left, but kept a small connection, "Uh, Rocky," Dojo said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yep," Rocky said smirk still on his face.

Suddenly, my connection with Beast Boy disappeared. I stood up with Robin because we had a connection too, "Something's not right," I said in monotone.

"What?" Dojo said then turned to Rocky and Isabelle in confusion.

"You two are nuts," Rocky said then left with Isabelle following.

I clinched my hands into fists and continued to try and connect back to Beast Boy. Robin growled, "Dojo!" Master Fung said coming in, "Something is off."

"That's what Raven and Robin said," Dojo said, "And Rocky, Crystal, and Isabelle are acting weird…"

"Hmm," Master Fung said.

Finally, I felt Beast Boy again and I sighed with relief and Robin relaxed. I sat back down, but then went wide eyed when I felt Crystal kiss Beast Boy. Robin fell out of his chair in shock, "Robin!" Starfire said.

I dropped the connection and stormed outside while keeping my emotions under control. I flew high into a tree and sat on a branch. I felt my heart break for the second time in my life. It took a while for me to realize my feelings, but I like Beast Boy. He's helped me through almost everything I've been through. It was very hard to keep my emotions under control because I wanted to cry so badly. I then heard something

_**Robin's Point of View**_

I quietly ran towards where Raven felt Beast Boy with Crystal. I hid behind a wall and saw Crystal kissing Beast Boy. I wanted to punch Crystal for kissing Beast Boy and I wanted to punch Beast Boy for breaking Raven's heart again. Suddenly, Beast Boy pushed Crystal off him and glared at her, "What was that!" he yelled.

Crystal looked angry, "Wat dink jy?Ek is lief vir jou," she said in African. _(What do you think? I love you)_

I was shocked understanding what she said because we're starting to learn African and Spanish, but Beast Boy just wiped his lips and glared at her, "Well, I don't," he said.

Crystal glared, "Wat beteken dit Terra meisie het dat ek nie?" she asked crossing her arms. _(What does this Terra girl have that I don't?)_

How does she know about Terra? Beast Boy crossed his arms, "This has nothing to do about Terra. How do you know about her anyway?"

Crystal didn't answer, "Then who?" she asked.

Beast Boy glared at her and didn't answer, "Is it Isabelle?" Crystal asked.

"No," Beast Boy said and started walking away, but in the opposite of where I was.

Crystal followed him and I quietly followed them, "Starfire?" she asked.

He better say no, "No," Beast Boy shouted, "She's like my sister!"

I felt relieved, "Then who!" Crystal yelled, "The only girl left is Raven!"

Beast Boy glared at her, "Don't talk about Raven like that," he said.

"Jy speel?Raven!Hoekom haar!" Crystal yelled. _(You're joking? Raven! Why her!)_

Beast Boy stopped and glared at her, "Because," he said, "She's been with me through everything! She comes to me when she sees something wrong and she KNOWS when something's wrong unlike you guys!"

Crystal was shocked and stayed in place while Beast Boy walked off. I smiled, but then realized Raven still didn't know.

_**Raven's Point of View**_

"Dojo?" I asked in monotone.

Dojo slithered up the tree and sat beside me, "You okay?" he asked.

I didn't look at him, "What happened?" the small dragon asked.

I forced sadness down, "Crystal kissed Beast Boy…" I said in monotone.

"Oh…" Dojo said, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I said in monotone once again pushing sadness down.

Dojo handed me the Power Blocker. I looked at him with no emotion, "Put it on and you can let out whatever you need to," he said.

I put the hazel colored bracelet-like Wu on, "Power Blocker," Dojo said.

I felt my father's powers disappear and tears started flowing down my cheeks and nothing exploded. I put my hands over my eyes and cried into them. After a few minutes I stopped and Dojo was still there. I wiped my eyes and took the Power Blocker off and gave it back to him, "Thanks," I said in monotone.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" Dojo asked.

"Maybe just a ride to clear my mind," I said.

Dojo nodded and jumped off the tree transforming on the way. I jumped off and landed on him and he flew off.

**A/N Please R&R.**


	7. Flying With Dojo and An End of a Friend

**A/N I own nothing. R&E (Read and Enjoy!)**

_**Raven's Point of View**_

"So anywhere you want to go?" Dojo asked as we flew.

"Not really," I said in monotone.

"Then how about we just fly around and if you see somewhere you want to stop…" Dojo said.

I laid down on his back with my hands under my chin, "Sure," I said.

He handed me the Power Blocker, "Do you need this?" he asked.

I grabbed it and put it on and felt my powers slowly fade. I let my emotions go crazy. Sadness and Love were the strongest. I felt tears sliding down again, "It's always any girl, but me…" I said, "Melchior just used me… and now Beast Boy…"

"But you still love him right?" Dojo asked.

I sighed, "I don't know why," I said, "I don't even know why I like him. We're opposites."

"Opposites attract," Dojo said.

"I know…" I said sadly.

It was quiet after that. We were over Paris after a few minutes, but I didn't really want to stop there…City of Love after all. Dojo continued to fly and I moved my face so my cheek was on my hands. I mindlessly messed with the Power Blocker, but didn't remove it, "Feeling any better?" Dojo asked.

I shook my head, "Not really," I said, "If you need to get back to the Temple go ahead."

"No, I don't have anywhere to be," Dojo said.

We were over Egypt now and nothing really but sand so why even stop? I felt Love bring up images of Beast Boy, but Sadness just pushed them away. I felt Robin trying to figure out where I was, but I cut the connection not really wanting to be bothered right now. I sighed again, "Dojo, did Crystal always like Beast Boy?" I asked.

"Mmm, yeah, I think," Dojo said, "She was always close to him like she was afraid she was going to lose him."

"And she seemed jealous at the Tower…" I said sadly, "She's another Terra."

"I have a question," Dojo said, "What did we do to make Gar so mad at us?"

I was quiet, "You seriously don't know?" I asked moving to where I was sitting up.

"Uh…should we?" Dojo asked.

"All I'm going to say is that it has to do with Beast Boy's past and what you never realized," I said.

"Master Fung alert!" Dojo said.

I laughed lightly, "It's not for me to tell," I said, "Beast Boy trusted me with it, as well as the Titans. Wither he trusts you with the information is for him to decide."

"Can't you just tell me?" Dojo asked.

"No," I said.

"Fine," he said.

I laid back down with me cheek on my hands. I couldn't get the feeling of Crystal kissing Beast Boy out of my system. I shivered slightly. What I want to know is if he kissed her back. Of course he did. He may be mad at them, but if he loves her he'll forgive her…he did with Terra. I sighed again, "Why can't I just be more like the girls Beast Boy likes," I said, "I can't even show emotion without a Wu on my wrist and I'm just plain creepy."

"Now that's not true," Dojo said, "True you re darker than most girls, but that's called uniqueness not creepiness."

"Then why does he like peppy girls like Terra and Crystal?" I asked, "I just have to face facts. I'm never going to find the right guy for me…if there's even one out there. I've opened my heart twice and it's been stomped on and crumbled twice…well no more," I took the Power Blocker off, "From now on my heart is closed and Love is locked away."

"Isn't that bit much?" Dojo asked.

"No," I said in monotone.

"Raven," Dojo said landing in a field and turned small, "There are many characteristics of yourself that you're missing. You're different from most girls because you've been through more than they could ever imagine or want to go through. You lock yourself away from the world to protect others. Most girls your age wouldn't care what happened to the world as long as they were happy. You've opened yourself up once and got betrayed by that person. It's not because you opened up Raven, it's because you're inexperienced in this sort of thing. But you also opened up to friendship and look what it brought you…four best friends that would do anything to protect you," Dojo put the Power Blocker back on me, "Just because you have to wear this to show emotion doesn't make you weak it makes you stronger because it'll help you understand your emotions better and how to control them without this thing. Like a tricycle. The more you practice the more ready you'll be when you take it off the training wheels."

I smiled at the little green dragon, "Thanks for the speech Dojo," I said, "But I think I've had enough of Love for this lifetime."

Dojo sighed and went big again and I climbed on, "Let's just go back to the Temple," I said, "I'm a little tired from all the crying from before."

"Alright," Dojo said and took off.

I laid down on Dojo's back and slowly fell into deep sleep.

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**_

"I said go away Crystal!" I yelled for the tenth time.

"Nee! Ek wil weet hoekom jy kwaad vir my!Jy was nog nooit kwaad vir my voor!" Crystal yelled. _(No! I want to know why you're mad at me! You were never mad at me before!)_

I glared at her, but kept quiet, "Garfield!" she yelled and grabbed me by the arm and into a building, "Hoekom moet jy lief is Raven en nie ek nie!" _(Why do you love Raven and not me!)_

"I've already told you that!" I yelled, "About a million times now!"

"Why?" Crystal yelled.

I tried to break free of her hold, but she always had an iron grip, "Let go," I said angrily.

"No!" she yelled and kissed me again.

Caught off guard I just stood there for a few seconds before pushing her off, "Stop that!" I yelled wiping my lips again.

"No!" she yelled and went to kissed me again, but this time I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the building.

"Listen here Crystal," I growled, "Whatever friendship was left between us is now gone. Do you understand? And if I hear about you taking anything out after this on Raven you are going to be kicked so hard by donkey you won't even have butt anymore."

Crystal looked shocked, "What happened to you?" she asked.

"A lot," I growled and let her go causing her to fall to the ground.

I walked away from her anger clearly on my face. Suddenly, Dojo flew down with Raven on his back fast asleep. I ran to them, "Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Uh…nowhere really," Dojo said, "She kind of felt Crystal kiss you."

I froze, "What!" I yelled.

"She apparently had a connection with you…" Dojo said.

I looked at the sleeping Raven, "Aw man," I said, "I think I just blew it."

"Huh?" Dojo said.

I grabbed Raven gently off Dojo and he turned back to his tiny self. I held Raven bridal style and close to me. I saw Dojo go a little wide eyed, but I ignored it and took Raven to her room. Raven didn't stir once. When I put her on her mat I saw the Power Blocker on her wrist. I slowly removed the Wu and placed it beside her head. I put some of her hair behind her ear and she moaned, but didn't wake up. I sighed and left the room and slid her 'door' closed before going to my room.

**A/N That's this chapter hope you enjoyed. R&R.**


	8. Running Away, Demotions, and Friendships

**A/N I own nothing. And I need more than just aslan333 to review for me to update anymore…I mean really does anyone other than him like this?**

_**No One's Point of View**_

Raven just stared at the food on my plate, "Uh, where's everyone else?" Raven asked Dojo confused.

"Uh…" Dojo said not really knowing what to say, "Don't know …"

You see Crystal was mad at Raven and was going to use a Wu to take her anger out on her while she slept…but didn't realize Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were in the hall. To say they were mad at her was an understatement. The boys chased Crystal into the woods. Starfire followed them not wanting her friends to get hurt and Rocky and Isabelle soon followed yelling and screaming at the Titans. But Dojo didn't want her to know that.

Raven sighed and ate the chicken and rice on her plate, but stopped after one bite. She pushed the plate away and got up, "I'm not hungry Dojo," she said and left.

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I sat crisscross on my mat and sighed. I looked at the Power Blocker on my wrist, _"You still love him…"_ Love said in my mind.

I closed the 'door' to my room, "I thought I locked you up," I said sitting back down.

_"You can't lock an emotion up if you're still feeling it Raven,"_ Knowledge said.

I sighed, "But he likes Crystal," I whispered.

_"We can't prove that,"_ Love said being hopeful.

_"She has a point Raven,"_ Wisdom said, _"You cut the connection before you felt his reaction."_

"She's just like Terra , only more close to him then she was," I said, "So why wouldn't he like her?"

_"Raven, things aren't always what they appear to be," _Wisdom said.

"Just leave me alone," I whispered.

My emotions were quiet after that. Suddenly, my door opened. I turned in shock and saw Master Fung standing there, "Hello Raven," he said calmingly.

"Um, hello," I said setting up.

"Your friends are wondering where you are," Master Fung said.

I was quiet, "I really don't like it here," I said, "I feel like…everyone's against me here. Everything was fine at the Tower."

"So…you wish to return home?" Master Fung asked.

"I would…but…just, just by myself," I said.

Master Fung kept his face emotionless, "I see," he said, "But wouldn't your friends miss you?"

"Starfire might…" I said, "But I think everyone else would be fine."

"So…you wish to return to the Tower…alone?" he asked.

I grabbed the hologram ring Cyborg made for all of us, "Yes, but, I just won't be Raven of the Teen Titans."

"Alright," Master Fung said, "Would you like to keep the Power Blocker?"

I nodded, "Alright then, if this is what you want…" he said.

I nodded again, "When the others are asleep I'll have Dojo take you to the Tower," Master Fung said and walked out closing the 'door' behind him.

I grabbed my suitcase and started packing my stuff again. I lifted my pillow and saw the penny Beast Boy gave me. I looked at my door then continued to pack with the penny in the pocket of my cape. Around midnight Dojo came in, "Are you sure Raven?" Dojo whispered.

I nodded and Dojo sighed, but we walked outside where he went big. Once I was on with my suitcase he took off. I watched the Temple disappear and pulled the penny out of my cape, _'He has Crystal now…'_ I said to myself, _'So, why even bother being around him when it just hurts me.'_

_"No!"_ Love yelled.

_"But it hurts to be around him Love!" _Sadness yelled tears falling.

_"And I'm afraid to get hurt again,"_ Timid said.

I felt my heart ache when Love yelled Beast Boy's name. I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away. It was about a five hour fly until I finally saw the Tower and Jump City. It was almost night time here which meant the Titans would be walking up soon. Dojo landed in front of the Tower and I got off, "Thanks Dojo," I said, "And don't tell the others…"

Dojo nodded and took off again and I entered the pass key to get in. I closed the door and turned on the lights. I checked the security box and saw it still glowing, so Chase or Wuya wouldn't be able to get in here. I sat on the couch and sighed. I decided to be lazy and just sleep on the couch tonight then unpack and all that stuff tomorrow.

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**_

I ate my waffles glaring at Rocky and Isabelle because Rocky had shut Cyborg down while we were chasing Crystal. Speaking of Crystal she came in smirking before sitting down next to Isabelle. I glared at her as did the others, even Starfire. We all ate in silence, but Crystal's smirk still gave me a bad feeling. I finished and then realized that Raven wasn't here yet, "Where's Raven?" I asked.

"Don't know," Robin said, "I'll go check on her."

I nodded and took my plate to the sink and washed it. I was drying it when Robin ran in, "Raven's gone!" he yelled.

I dropped the plate, "What!" I yelled with Cyborg and Starfire.

I ran to her room and saw everything packed up. She…ran away? I clinched my fists and punched the wall, "No!" I yelled close to tears.

I saw Starfire on her knees crying and Robin and Cyborg trying to comfort her. This was my fault. I brought them to the Temple and Raven's been miserable the whole time, "Aw," Crystal's voice came, "Did the demon leave."

I turned and saw Rocky, Crystal, and Isabelle there. I growled, a pure animalistic growl. Rocky and Isabelle backed away slightly, but Crystal stood her ground her arms crossed, "Don't you EVER call Raven that," I yelled.

"Why?" Crystal asked, "It's the truth."

I shifted into a gorilla and went to punch her into the ground like a nail, "Enough," Master Fung said walking up with Dojo around his shoulders, "Raven leaving was her choice…wherever she may be she knows how to take care of herself."

I turned back human and Crystal was smirking as if saying 'I win'. I growled again, "Garfield," Master Fung said.

I looked at Master Fung than at Crystal before stomping outside.

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Crystal," Master Fung said glaring slightly, "You're letting your jealousy get the better of you. If you let one emotion control you then you'll fall out of line."

Crystal glared at Master Fung, "I don't care," she said, "Garfield liked me when he never knew Raven!"

"Crystal!" Master Fung yelled, "That is enough!"

"She's only doing what you taught her!" Rocky yelled.

Master Fung looked at Rocky and he held his ground, "Perhaps I went about these last couple years wrong," Master Fung said, "Rocky, your position as Shoku is here by removed."

"What!" the monks yelled.

The Titans were gaping, "I don't want to hear any more of this," Master Fung said, "Or your chores will be doubled. Do I make myself clear?"

Crystal and Rocky clinched their fists, "Yes," they said.

Isabelle was still in shock that she was speechless along with the Titans. Master Fung left with Dojo. Rocky and Crystal stormed off knocking Isabelle to the ground. Cyborg helped Isabelle up, "I'm sorry about Crystal and Rocky," she said, "They just haven't been themselves since Garfield left."

The Titans nodded, "You seem to be the one who was only following orders given by Rocky," Robin said, "But seeing you now…did you really want to do those things?"

"No," Isabelle sighed, "I never wanted to bring Garfield back here…I knew he had his reasons for leaving. As things went downhill I tried my best to change Rocky's mind, but he was Shoku…his word was law."

"But now he's not," Robin said putting a hand on her shoulder, "And it might be best to apologize to Beast Boy…when he's calmed down of course."

Isabelle nodded and they walked off. Beast Boy came in near dinner time, "Garfield," Isabelle said getting Beast Boy attention, "I'm sorry for what I did before. I swear on the Star Hanabi that I was only following orders given by Rocky, but now Master Fung has removed him from the position and I want to know if you forgive me."

Beast Boy relaxed and his face softened and a small smiled came up, "Thanks Isabelle," he said, "And…it's okay."

Isabelle smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Garfield…or…Beast Boy," she said.

Beast Boy smiled and they entered the dining room where the Titans were waiting.

_**Raven's Point of View**_

The sun rising woke me up. I slowly sat up off the couch. I looked around and everything came flooding back. I sighed and grabbed my suitcase and started for my room, but stopped when I was halfway to my door, _"Please!"_ Love yelled in my head, _"Can we stay in Beast Boy's room? Please!"_

I bit my lip, but headed towards Beast Boy's old room. I opened the door and his scent came flooding towards my nose. Love sighed dreamily and I walked in and started unpacking and cleaning up a little bit…okay, a lot. After I was done I flew onto the top bunk and set up the bed. My stomach growled and I saw it was about ten in the morning. I knew Robin had money from Batman that came in every month so I should be good. I went to Robin's room and pulled out enough money for me to have breakfast somewhere and to get groceries for the week.

I was about to leave when I remember that I didn't want to be Raven. I went back to my/Beast Boy's room and grabbed my hologram ring and some regular clothes…which I may need to buy more of later. I put the ring on and saw my skin turn to a white-tan color. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was now black and a little longer so that it came to my shoulders and by eyes were ice blue. I put on a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. Once that was done I walked out the door as Rachel.

**A/N Okay there's that chapter and don't forget! Someone other than aslan333 review please! R&R.**


	9. Findings and Love

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I walked in the Tower with handfuls of groceries. I set the bags on the bar and sighed. I used my magic and put everything up then pulled my ring off. I stuck my hand in my pocket and moved my fingers over the penny. I sighed and went to the couch and turned on the T.V, "Another peaceful day in our fair city," the news lady said smiling, "Whatever you've done Titans; we thank you."

I sighed and changed the channel to a random channel; the history channel. I didn't really find anything interesting so I decided to start myself some lunch. I fixed myself a ham and cheese sandwich with some chips and green tea. I took the plate to the couch and was about to take a bite when the alarm went off. I jumped three feet in the air, "Titans!" hundreds of voices yelled from the city, "Help!"

I gasped, "No," I said, "I have to help, but then the Titans will know where I am…"

I then got an idea. I couldn't just sit around when the city is in danger.

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**_

"Titans!" Robin's voice woke me up.

"Whoa!" I yelled jumping awake, "What is it?"

"The city is under attack!" Cyborg said.

"What?" I yelled.

"Look," Robin said holding out his communicator.

I gasped in shocked, "It's…a criminal rampage!" I said shocked.

Suddenly, a girl with short black hair and white-tan skin and a white mask over her eyes jumped off a building, "Who's that?" Isabelle asked suddenly beside us.

"That's a good question," Robin said.

The girl wore a plain white mask that had points that came up to her hairline. She also wore a white long sleeve shirt that came to her wrists with a white skirt that covered her knees and long white boots with a slight heal that came to the end of the skirt. She landed on the road with on foot under her and one leg spread out all the way and her left arm holding her up. She straightened up to her full height, "It's time for you all to leave," she said.

The villains laughed and those with powers sent them at her. Suddenly, a white shield appeared and even she looked shocked. I blinked a little bit, _'Is that…Raven's magic?'_ I wondered.

The shield disappeared and suddenly a white ray shot out and wrapped up half the villains and threw them in the jail a few miles away. The remaining villains looked at the girl in shock, "So…who's next?" she asked.

The villains tripped over each trying to get away. Suddenly, the girl was surrounded by reporters, "Who are you?" one person asked.

The girl seemed to hesitate, "Um…just call me White Bird," she said then disappeared in a white light."

"White Bird?" Cyborg said, "Hmm, not a bad name. Well, seems like the city is protected."

I still had a feeling about that girl, "Okay, maybe we should go to bed," Isabelle said, "We have training in the morning."

We nodded and went back to bed.

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I landed in the Tower, "Since when was my magic white," I asked myself and removed my white mask and my outfit turned back into my regular clothes from before, "Wow," I said looking at the mask, "The spell I casted on this mask…actually balanced my powers and I even had the Power Blocker on."

I looked at the mask, "I may want to keep this," I said, "Who knows what else might happen."

I finished my lunch, "I wonder if the Titans saw the battle?" I wondered as I washed the plate, "I hope they didn't make a connection."

_"I miss Beast Boy,"_ Love said.

"Stop it," I said annoyed and put the plate up.

Suddenly, a purple claw like portal appeared. I gasped and quickly hid behind the counter, but still peeked my head so I could see. Suddenly, Beast Boy landed with some kind of golden claws. I quickly hid completely behind the counter, _"What's Beast Boy doing here?"_ Knowledge asked.

_"Ooo! See he does care!"_ Love yelled.

I heard him walking around. I quickly put my ring on then my mask, _"That's not going to fool him,"_ Love said, _"He knows us!"_

I bit my lip. Love was right. I heard his footsteps coming closer and I quickly teleported to Beast Boy's room. I landed on the top bunk, _"This isn't going to work!"_ Knowledge yelled, _"This is __his__ room!"_

_"And he'll see you stuff here,"_ Wisdom added, _"He'll know we're here."_

_ "Oh! I miss him!"_ Love wailed, _"Can we see him please!"_

_ "No!" _Sadness yelled, _"He's already hurt us!"_

I quickly moved everything I owned into the closet, _"We can't hide forever,"_ Knowledge said.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps again, '_Nowhere to hide,_' I thought panicked.

_"Yay!"_ Love squealed.

The door opened and I turned in shock. Beast Boy was there. I gulped softly, "Can I help you?" I asked in a voice created by the mask.

"Raven," he stated, "What are you doing here?"

I froze, _"Told you!"_ Love yelled.

"Um, sorry," I said, "I'm White Bird. Not the girl you're looking for."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Then how'd you get in here?" he asked, "Only Titans can get in this Tower and all the Titans are with me, except you Raven."

I winced inwardly, "I phased in," I said, "I'm not this Raven you're looking for."

Beast Boy flipped onto the top bunk causing me to back away slightly. He held up the penny in his fingers, "Isn't this the penny I gave you during 'the end of the world'?" he asked looking at me.

My hand went to my pocket, "No," I said, "When did that happen? I found that on the road."

Beast Boy crossed his arms, "You're wearing the Power Blocker Raven," he said.

I looked at my wrist and went wide eyed, "Uh, it just a watch," I tried.

"Stop lying Raven," Beast Boy said removing my mask turning me to Rachel, "I know you."

_"I told you!"_ Love yelled.

I felt my hologram ring leave my finger. I looked away, "Raven," Beast Boy said, "Why'd you leave?"

I didn't answer him, "Raven," Beast Boy said again.

"Just leave me alone Beast Boy," I said.

"No," Beast Boy said grabbing my wrist gently, "I wanna know why you left."

I looked at him then back away, "I-I just didn't like it there," I said, "You know I don't like being around people who I hate."

Beast Boy squeezed my wrist slightly, "I'm sorry Raven," he said, "It's my fault. I didn't mean to force you into anything."

I pulled my wrist away remembering that he had Crystal. I saw hurt flash in Beast Boy's eyes and Love whined, "Raven…what's the other reason?" I asked, "I know you. There has to be another reason that causes you more pain."

I pulled my knees to my chest, "Nothing," I said not looking at him.

"Raven…" Beast Boy said hurt clearly in his voice, "Does it have to do with what Crystal did?"

A few tears slipped down my cheeks, "Raven…" Beast Boy said pulling me close to him.

Letting Love and Sadness take over, I cried into him. I felt him run a hand through my hair, "I know you felt Crystal kiss me," he said, "But, I swear on the Sword of the Storm that I never kissed her back. I pushed her off the minute I got over the shock."

I stopped crying and he continued, "I would never hurt you on purpose Raven," he said, "I'm not like Melchior. I promise."

Love was squealing and jumping up and down, _"Wait, does this mean he likes us?"_ Knowledge asked.

I looked at Beast Boy, "W-what are you saying?" I asked.

Beast Boy looked at me his eyes soft. His hand slowly went to my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. I closed my eyes and subconsciously leaned into his touch, "Raven," Beast Boy said quietly.

I looked at him my eyes full of emotions; mostly Love and Timid. He smiled weakly at me, "I'll never hurt you on purpose Raven," he said, "You know that right?"

I nodded, "I know…" I said.

"Good," he said then grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me gently on the lips.

I went wide and before I even realized it, Love had taken over and started kissing him back a little harder than him. He broke away and smiled at me and I smiled back and hugged him Sadness completely calmed down. Beast Boy kissed my forehead, "So, you coming back with me? Or staying here?" he asked.

"If I say stay would you stay?" I asked.

He rubbed my arm gently, "How about this," he said, "How about I go get the Titans and Isabelle and we leave the Temple forever?"

I looked at him, "Isabelle?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "She was forced to do what Rocky told her to do," he said, "She apologized when Master Fung took the position away from him."

I smiled and nodded, "But, can you stay here until tonight?"

He kissed my cheek, "Sure," he said.

I slowly relaxed into him. He laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I knew he needed to sleep because it was night time in China. I snuggled into him and felt his breathing even out letting me know he fell asleep. I felt sleep start to take me over. I pulled the blanket over us and snuggled closer to Beast Boy and he pulled me closer.

**A/N** **How was that? Please, please review! I want lots of reviews please! Please!**


	10. The Horrible Vision

**A/N I know I haven't been updating my chapter stories, but I was getting ideas. And for those who are reading my others the order will go like this since school's starting Thursday. I'll finish this one, then Love and Hope, then The Holder and The Avatar, and then I'll start the Field Trips sequel. If you don't like the order please PM me and I'll see what I can do. I own nothing.**

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes and saw Beast Boy gone. My first assumption was that it was all a dream, but then he entered smiling. I smiled back and turned to the clock and saw it around midnight. I floated down and hugged him tight. I felt him pulled me close and kiss my forehead, "Come on," he whispered, "The others are in the Common Room."

I nodded and grabbed his hand and we walked down the hall and entered the Common Room, "Raven!" Starfire squealed and hugged me.

I smiled and let go of Beast Boy's hand to hug her back. When she finally let go I looked at Isabelle who looked nervous. I smiled at her letting her know Beast Boy explained what happened. She smiled wide, "So…you were White Bird?" Cyborg asked.

I nodded, "I was a little shocked at my white magic because that only happens when my powers are balanced, but I guess it has something to do with the mask," I said.

"Or," Beast Boy said, "It may be the Power Blocker because I saw it on you during the battle."

I looked at it, "Maybe," I said and grabbed Beast Boy's hand again.

"Alright, well, why don't we unpack then we'll all watch a movie or something," Cyborg said, "Isabelle, you'll stay in Terra's old room. We'll go shopping so you can decorate it the way you want in the morning."

Isabelle nodded and everyone left and I sat on the couch and started setting the movies out so we could pick from them. Suddenly, I saw a flash of white light. I gasped.

_I saw mountains made of just rocks all over the city and water that reached the tops of buildings and only a few hundred of citizens on the top. I could see the water continuing to rise and the citizens were panicking and babies were screaming. I saw many people who had inflatable boat sticking their children in them and sending them off to safety. Suddenly, I saw Chase and a woman with long red hair and green eyes and tan skin. She wore a purple dress and no shoes. She had green magic surrounding her hands. I took her to be the witch Wuya. They were floating in the sky smirking._

_ But that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was I didn't see any of the Titans. Suddenly, two figures appeared in between them, but I couldn't see their faces,_ "Ra…ven…" I heard Beast Boy say faintly.

_ Suddenly, the water over took the buildings and screams were heard then gurgling. I saw bubbles for exactly two seconds before the city looked like a calm lake; no buildings or people in sight. My heart stopped. I saw the boats with kids in them. I saw them crying and holding who I assumed to be their siblings or friends tight. Wuya aimed her magic at the boats, "No," Chase said, "Let them go. They'll join their parents when we destroy the world in the same way as this city."_

_ Wuya nodded and let her magic drop, "We still have three Titans to worry about," Wuya reminded him._

_ "Yes," Chase said, "But they're nothing without their little leader…Robin was it? And that machine is scrap metal by now and the alien joined her little boyfriend and Garfield was severely wounded, I doubt he survived that and little Raven would rather kill herself then live without Garfield. So, all we have to worry about is Isabelle, which should be easy as pie."_

_ "Hmm, guess you're right Chase," Wuya said._

"Ven…wake…" Beast Boy said faintly, but louder than before.

_I froze. My friends…Beast Boy…no. This…this can't happen._

My eyes shot open and saw Beast Boy above me with everyone else. I shot up and grabbed Beast Boy crying, "Horrible…" I cried, "…Vision."

Timid had taken complete control over me. Beast Boy rubbed my back, but it didn't help. I was choking on my sobs and couldn't stop the tears, "I'm, going to take her and try and calm her," Beast Boy said.

I felt him pick me up and I continued to cry. Finally, I felt him set me on a bed, but I wasn't sure which room and I didn't care at the moment. I continued to cry into him, "Raven, can you stop crying and tell me what happened?" he asked me.

I opened my eyes and found me on the bottom bunk of his room. A few tears still slipped down, but I was able to talk, "A…vision…a horrible…vision," I said.

"What was it?" he asked.

I then began to explain everything and started crying again when I told him about the Titans dying. I felt him wrap his arms around me tighter and whisper calming words in my ear, "W-what do we do?" I asked after a few minutes.

"We tell the Titans," he said, "And remember not all you future vision come true."

I just stayed pressed to him still upset, "Come on," he said and pulled me up by my hand.

We entered the Common Room again, "So?" Cyborg asked.

I gulped again so Beast Boy explained the vision. Everyone gasped when he finished. I held Beast Boy's hand tighter, "But not all of Raven's visions come true," Beast Boy added.

"That's true," Robin said, "But everyone should be on their toes."

Everyone nodded, "So…are we still watching the movie?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure Cyborg," Robin said, "How about a comedy? To lighten the mood?"

Everyone agreed and we sat on the couch, but I stayed close to Beast Boy for fear of losing him.

_Somewhere-__**No One's Point of View**_

"So…they've left?" Chase asked, "And the Temple is destroyed?"

Two figures nodded, "You've done well," Wuya said appearing beside Chase, "You even got those two together; very well done."

"Thank you," the figures said in unison.

"Now, we just take all those loved by Raven…and the world will follow," Chase said, "And if that doesn't work we always have the Yo-Yos."

"Why don't we just use them now?" Wuya asked.

"Because," Chase said standing up and looking out the window, "This is the start of The Prophecy…"

"What?" Wuya said shocked, "I though it ended with Omi?"

Chase looked at her, "So did I, but I was wrong," he said, "Omi wasn't the one…there is supposed to be two."

Wuya's eyes flickered with realization, "I see…" Wuya said, "So the daughter of evil is actually…hmm…talk about irony."

"Yes, but if we can destroy her spirit then we can crush the Prophecy all together," Chase said.

Wuya turned to the figures, "You two," she said, "Throw the dragon into the dungeon."

"Now, let not be rash," Dojo said, "Help!"

The two figures took Dojo downstairs.

**A/N Okay, who can guess who the figures are? It's okay if you can't. What'd you think? And don't forget about what I said in the first A/N. Let me know if you have any problems. Now, I need to get ready for Church. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Double Date Shockers and Visits

**A/N Okay I didn't get any objections to the order of my stories so I'll just be working on this on and try not to have so many stories going and planned from now on, but my imagination doesn't have an off button… Anyway, I own nothing and please R&E.**

_**Raven's Point of View-**__ A Month Later_

I was in Isabelle's fire like room with Starfire just hanging out while the boys went to get the pizza. I had started to calm down a little bit about the vision, but I was still nervous about it, "Friend Isabelle?" Starfire asked.

Isabelle paused from brushing her waist long dark brown hair and looked into Starfire's light green eyes with her chocolate brown ones, "What is Star?" she said continuing to brush her hair.

"I was just wondering if you and friend Hotspot have started the dating yet?" Starfire asked.

Isabelle dropped her brush with a clang. I giggled when Isabelle blushed, "That's a no Star," I said and went back to my book.

"Why not?" Starfire asked.

Isabelle just blushed harder. I smirked, "Why haven't you and Robin?" I countered.

This caused Starfire to blush, "Um, well, actually," Star said in a voice I knew all too well.

I peeked over my book, "Okay, when did this happen?" I asked Star.

Starfire giggled, "Um…last night…after we battled Cinderblock," she said nervous.

"What!" Isabelle yelled, "How'd I miss this! What did you do go on a double date with Cyborg and Bumblebee?"

"Um…" Starfire said blushing.

"No way!" Isabelle and I yelled my book completely forgotten on the orange carpet, "Starfire!"

Starfire winced, "I am most sorry friends," she said, "It…uh…mind slipped?"

"Slipped you mind!" Isabelle yelled now on the floor, "How do you forget to tell us about your first date with Bird Boy!"

"And with Tin Man and Bumblebee no doubt," I added completely thankful for the Power Blocker on my wrist.

"Sorry…" she said rubbing her neck and laughing nervously.

"Lunch is here!" Robin yell was heard.

I smirked, "You better hope Beast Boy knows," I said and ran out.

Starfire giggled and flew behind me with Isabelle running behind. We entered the Common Room and I quickly found my boyfriend…I love that word, "Beast Boy," I said.

He turned to me, "Huh?" he asked.

I smirked and walked over to him and whispered what Starfire just told me. His eyes went wide, "When did that happen!" he yelled laughing.

"After the battle with Cinderblock," I said looking at Robin and Cyborg.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh…it was none of your business?" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy smirked, "Did I forget to mention that Bumblebee was coming over today?" he asked.

Cyborg's soda came spilling out of his mouth, "Say what!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Bumblebee's laugh was heard throughout the Common Room, "Nice distance Sparky," she said.

Cyborg turned to the front door, "Uh…hi Bee…when did you get here?" he said nervously.

Beast Boy, Isabelle, and I burst out laughing, "What's so funny?" Hotspot's voice came.

Isabelle stopped laughing and quickly turned and saw Hotspot powered down before quickly turning away blushing lightly. This got giggles out of me, "Uh, you two want pizza?" Robin asked.

Hotspot and Bumblebee nodded. I grabbed Beast Boy's hand as we got our pieces of pizza. We all sat in the Common Room and caught up, "So…any reason why you got so mad Raven?" Hotspot asked, "I thought you kept you powers under control?"

I looked at Beast Boy then at Isabelle, who still had no clue why. Beast Boy sighed, "It was because that day…was the anniversary of my parents' death," he said.

Isabelle gasped, "What!" she yelled, "Oh, I feel so stupid!"

"It's not your fault Isabelle," Beast Boy said, "I didn't want you to know."

"But, wait," Bumblebee said, "You said that Crystal girl was a part of your tribe right?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said confused.

"Well, didn't you say all the people in your tribe knew about your parents because they helped them so much? Every man, woman, and child," Bumblebee said slowly.

I froze mid bite and Beast Boy's hand froze over another slice of pizza with Cyborg and Hotspot while the others stopped mid crew, "Oh, my," I said, "But, if Crystal knew…why would she act like she didn't care?"

"And then say she loved me?" Beast Boy asked.

"These puzzle pieces aren't fitting in the puzzle," Robin said once he swallowed.

I thought for a minute and suddenly the vision came to mind. I went wide eyed and gasped, "Oh, my…" I said.

"What is it Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"T-the vision," I said, "Remember how I said the city was flooded and had mountains made of rock…a-and the two figures?"

Isabelle gasped and Robin went wide eyed with everyone else, "Rocky and Crystal have been working with the Heylin all this time!" Isabelle yelled.

"But why?" Hotspot asked, "Why trick the Temple into thinking they were on their side? It makes no sense from what Beast Boy's told us."

"Yeah," Bumblebee said, "And I have a feeling it has to do with Raven. He was after her from the beginning right?"

Beast Boy nodded squeezing my hand, "Nothing makes sense now…but I have a feeling they might in the future," he said, "Bumblebee, Hotspot, it may be best if you stay here until everything blows over. Seeing how you're close to us they may be after you."

"Grass Stain has a point," Cyborg said, "You two should stay here until we can be sure the Heylin are down for the count."

"Alright," the two Titans said.

**A/N Okay, sorry about the late update! I kinda had writer's block…*Laughs nervously* Uh please R&R.**


	12. The Sleeping Tower

**A/N I know I haven't been updating this, but in my defense I got 0 reviews last chapter. So if you want faster updates please review. I own nothing.**

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**_

I was watching the news-we lost the remote and this is what it was on- with Raven asleep on my chest. I smiled at her before turning back. Nothing was really happening. It was just me, Raven, Isabelle, and Hotspot because Robin was wanted by Batman in Gotham and Starfire went with him and Cyborg and Bumblebee went to Bumblebee's home town, which the name has slipped my mind, with Cyborg.

Suddenly, Hotspot and Isabelle came in, "How is it you know more than me about how to control your powers?" Isabelle asked.

Hotspot, powered down, shrugged, "Experience maybe," he said, "You joined the Temple when you were 10; that's only six years. I got my powers when I was nine."

"One year!" she yelled.

Hotspot chuckled, "I've had more villains than you," he said.

"Fine, okay," Isabelle said and went to the refrigerator and pulled out an apple.

I saw Hotspot smirk and joined me on the couch, "I see someone's comfortable," he said.

I smiled, but didn't answer him in words. Suddenly, Isabelle was beside Hotspot eating her apple, "You guys do realize that food is not supposed to be blue right?" she asked.

"Sorry," I said, "We don't usually use the fridge because we're usually just finishing a mission by the time lunch or dinner comes around."

Isabelle sighed, "Okay," she said and took another bite of the red apple, "Whatever you say."

Suddenly, Raven's eyes fluttered open, "Have a nice nap?" I asked.

Raven just nodded as an answer. She slowly sat up then went over to the freezer and pulled out a piece of ice and started sucking on it. I chuckled, "A little warm?" I asked.

"There's two people who control fire in the Tower…what do you think?" she said.

"Hey!" Hotspot and Isabelle yelled.

"She has a point," I said.

"Don't make me start calling you Garfield again," Isabelle said.

"Gar.." Hotspot burst out laughing until he fell off the couch holding his sides, still laughing."

"Oh, come on!" I yelled at him, "It's not that funny!"

"Are…are you kidding me!" Hotspot said as his laughing slowly subsided, "It's the stupidest name in the book! I'm not trying to be mean but…" he burst out laughing again.

I groaned and Isabelle started chuckling, "Oh not you too!" I yelled at her.

Isabelle tried her hardest not to laugh. Suddenly, ice fell on top of them both, "!" they yelled in unison jumping up and down.

I smirked. I glanced up and saw ice trays floating with white magic around them, "Next time…" Raven warned, "It'll be a trip to Iceland."

"Raven!" Isabelle and Hotspot yelled.

"No one can make fun of my boyfriend's real name, but me," Raven said.

"Right…HEY!" I yelled.

Raven smirked and chuckled. My anger subsided. It always does when Raven laughs. Raven put the trays back in the freezer while the two fire controllers tried to get their clothes dry from where the ice melted because of their temperature. A smile came onto my face, but then quickly faded remembering that we all need to be on guard for the Heylin. Sometimes I just wish the Heylin would just die so we can all live normal lives again.

Raven sat beside me and her face serious telling me see read my emotions like a children's book. She grabbed my arm and held it like a teddy bear. I knew she feared of losing me and everyone she ever loved. I wasn't going to let that happen to her again; not like Azarath, "Found the remote!" Hotspot yelled.

"Give me!" Isabelle yelled reaching up for the remote, "I wanna watch House!"

"No!" Hotspot yelled, "I wanna watch the Discovery Channel."

"That's boring!" Isabelle yelled, "Give me it."

Suddenly, the remote was surrounded by a white aura and came to Raven's waiting hand. She changed it to the Science Channel where How it's Made was on, "Aw!" Isabelle and Hotspot complained.

"You were giving me a headache," Raven said, "So, I pick."

The two fire powered heroes plopped on the couch with their arms crossed. I smiled softly and watch how school notebooks were made. Sometime later Isabelle and Hotspot fell asleep with Isabelle using Hotspot's body as a pillow and Hotspot asleep on his hand and it was held up with his elbow on the arm of the couch. Raven was snuggled into me and I was close to a nap as well. I was laying on one of the tan pillows with my arm behind my head and the other holding Raven close to me.

I glanced at the two on the other side and saw Isabelle shuffle her body so her face was snuggled into Hotspot more and Hotspot subconsciously wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her closer causing a soft moan of contentment from the Xiaolin Dragon. I turned back to Raven and found that she had drifted off again. I buried my face into her hair softly before my eyes drifted close as well and sleep slowly consumed the whole Tower.

Suddenly, my eyes shot open and the sun had set. I looked at the two fire powered teens just as Isabelle's eyes shot open too. That can't be a good sign. Both of us skillfully moved out of the holds of the hero we fell asleep with. Isabelle blushed lightly, but quickly brushed it off. We both got into defense stances knowing something was off. I closed my eyes and focused on the wind around the Tower to see if I could get a picture of what was cause both mine and Isabelle's discomfort. My eyes snapped open, "Wake Hotspot," I whispered.

"Why? And why are we-"

"Hurry!" I whisper-yelled.

Isabelle quickly went over to the sleeping Hotspot and shook him. As he woke up Isabelle covered his mouth. Hotspot was extremely confused, but then suddenly the doors to the Common Room were busted open. I looked and saw Raven still sleeping soundly…talk about heavy sleeper. I turned back to the doors and the dust slowly disappeared showing Crystal and Rocky. This caused me and Isabelle to growl, "Crystal," I growled.

"Rocky," Isabelle said her hands starting to glow red.

Hotspot powered up and stood beside Isabelle in fighting stance, "What do you want?" I asked, "'Cause you're not getting Raven without getting through me first."

"So, you know we want your little demon…" Crystal said.

I snapped at her growling. Crystal smirked, "But you still don't know why we want _it_," she said.

I growled louder, "What. Do. You. Want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Rocky came up, "We want the one whom the Prophecy tells…" he said smirking.

My brow borrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Isabelle said, "The Prophecy ended when Master Omi died."

Rocky and Crystal chuckled, "'Master' Omi was not the one the Prophecy told of," Rocky said.

My mind was going through the Prophecy. I had gone through it about five times before it clicked, "Oh…Dashi!" I yelled.

"What?" Isabelle and Hotspot yelled confused.

"You're not laying a hand on Raven!" I growled.

"What!" Isabelle yelled, "…Dashi!"

Rocky chuckled, "We don't have to lay a hand on her…" he said, "We just have to make her think everything she ever loved is gone."

I went wide eyed, "Not on your life!" I yelled.

Raven moaned, "Beast Boy?" she said sleepily.

"Rocky quick!" Crystal yelled, "Before she wakes up."

Rocky nodded and pulled something, a Wu I've never seen before, and threw it at Raven, "Heylin Nightmare!" he yelled.

The Wu floated over Raven and she passed out again. I went wide eyed and turned to where the two former Xiaolin Dragons were and they were gone. I ran over to Raven, but as I went to grab her to shake her awake I was shocked, "Ah!" I yelled and pulled away.

"What is that thing?" Hotspot asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But if the Prophecy is involved then this can't be good."

"What is this Prophecy?" Hotspot asked.

Isabelle bit her lip and I closed my eyes in fear, "Let's just say, if Raven joins the Heylin, or evil period, then…her vision will be like a world made of candy."

Hotspot went wide eyed, "Oh…oh dang," he said, "This is bad."

I looked at Raven as she glowed a purple-black color, _'Please be alright Raven,'_ I thought.

**A/N Please R&R!**


	13. Beastboy Studied?

**A/N I'm not dead! Please forgive me, but I got grounded for a month (Don't ask) then a week before I got ungrounded our internet stop working. We just got it fixed last night around 11:00pm and I had to go to bed. So I'm terribly sorry! Please enjoy this, really, really, really, overdue chapter. I own nothing. **

_**Raven's Point of View **__(In other words what's happening while she sleeps)_

I opened my eyes and somehow the TV had been turned off. I glanced up and saw Beast Boy still asleep then I looked across the couch and both Hotspot and Isabelle were asleep, no, make that cuddling. Then if everyone was asleep…how'd the TV turn off? I sat up and Beast Boy's eyes opened and sat up too yawning, "Everything okay Rea?" he asked.

"I'm…not sure," I said.

Beast Boy grabbed me gently, "Everything will be okay Raven," he said.

I let my eyes drift close in contentment.

_**No One's Point of View**_

Beast Boy held Raven close and her eyes drifted closed. Beast Boy ran a hand through her hair and a small evil smile forming on his lips, "I'd never let anything hurt you Raven," he said slowly voice cracking slightly making him sound like Rocky, but Raven didn't hear that.

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**__(Back in the real world)_

"What!" Robin, Cyborg, and Bumblebee yelled when Isabelle and I explained what the Prophecy was.

"I do not understand," Starfire said, "I thought friend Raven was consumed with darkness because of her father, but still tries to be good."

"It doesn't matter," I said, "Right now we need to figure out what that Wu does and how we get it away from Raven."

"Beast Boy's right," Robin said, "But for now…Beast Boy, you're in charge of Raven's protection."

"You didn't have to order me to do that," I said, "But she'll have to stay on the couch because we can't move her."

Robin sighed, "Your past always brings us trouble Beast Boy," he said shaking his head.

I shrugged smiling sheepishly, "Sorry," I said.

"Bee and I will try and make something that'll allow one of us to enter her dream…or whatever it is she's in," Cyborg said.

"Can't you use her mirror?" Isabelle asked.

"No," I said, "That's to go into her mind. We want to enter her dream…or coma…or whatever."

"Oh…" Isabelle said.

"Get started Cy," Robin ordered, "Hotspot and Isabelle, I want you two to figure out what that Wu does."

"We'd need Dojo for that," Isabelle said.

"Okay, well, he should help us once he learns who Raven is," Robin said.

"If he didn't already know," Isabelle muttered before running out with Hotspot.

I sighed, "Isa! You forgot something!" I yelled hold the Golden Tiger Claws in my left hand.

Isabelle came back in looking at the ground and grabbed the Claws before running back out. I shook my head before turning to Robin and his girlfriend, "And what are you two going to do?" I asked, "And making-out isn't on the list."

Robin and Starfire blushed, "I was going to have us look through Raven's books to see if we could find something to stop that Wu," Robin said rubbing his neck.

I nodded and the couple ran into the hallway. I was now alone in the Common Room with Raven unconscious on the couch glowing purplish-black. I closed my eyes hoping everything would turn out like it always did.

_**Raven's Point of View**_

Isabelle and Hotspot woke up and stretched. Isabelle rubbed her head, "Hello Raven, Beast Boy," she said.

I looked at her then at Hotspot, "Um, Isabelle, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Isabelle nodded and we went into the hallway, "Okay, what's with you?" I asked.

Isabelle looked at me confused, "What are you talking about Raven?" she asked.

"You just woke up snuggled into Hotspot and you act like you didn't even care," I said.

"Um…" she said nervously, "I care…why do I care again?"

I gave her a look, "Something's not right here," I said.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked suddenly beside Isabelle with Hotspot.

I looked at the three of them, "I'm going to go for a walk," I said.

Hotspot grabbed my arm as I turned to leave, "I don't think so," he said, "We need to stay here and watch the Tower."

I looked at him like he was nuts, "Okay, that it," I said pulling my arm away, "You three aren't Beast Boy, Hotspot, and Isabelle."

"What?" Beast Boy said, "Of course we are Rea."

"No," I said backing away from them, "Hotspot knows no one is allowed to touch me other the Beast Boy and Isabelle likes Hotspot and she didn't care that she fell asleep snuggled up to him and finally," I said looking at Beast Boy, "You don't have that spark in your eyes."

Hotspot, Beast Boy, and Isabelle slowly disappeared and Rocky and Crystal appeared, "You," I growled.

"Well, we tried to trick you, but now you'll just be trapped here for the rest of your life," Crystal said, "Either way, the Prophecy will come true."

"What?" I asked, but they had disappeared.

The Tower then became a pitch black room. Timid took control of me and I got into a little ball, "Beast Boy," I said, "Where are you?"

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**_

Raven moaned, "Beast Boy," she said causing my ears to twitch and I heard fear in her voice, "Where are you?"

That made my heart break and I tried to touch her, but just got shocked again, "Raven…" I said, "If you can hear me in there, we're trying to get you out of there."

Suddenly, the purple claw portal appeared and Isabelle came out with Hotspot, powered down, panicked, "Dojo's gone!" Isabelle yelled, "And the Temple's destroyed!"

"What!" I yelled, "Crystal," I growled.

"This all must've been part of their plan," Isabelle said, "All to get to Raven."

I looked at my girlfriend and clinch my fists, "Give me the claws," I said.

"You're not going after them are you?" Hotspot said shocked.

"No," I said and grabbed the claws from Isabelle, "I'm going to get Dojo."

"But you don't know where he is," Isabelle said, "And besides, Chase, Wuya, Crystal, and Rocky are most likely guarding him."

I looked at Isabelle, "I know more about this Shen Gong Wu then you do," I said, "When we had free time I actually studied, but I was trying to see if I could find a Shen Gong Wu to control my shape shifting, but I learned more about the Wu."

Isabelle slowly nodded and stepped back slightly with Hotspot, "You two watch Raven," I said, "If something happens to her you'll both be in the tundra faster than you can explain. Tell Robin where I went."

Isabelle and Hotspot nodded. I put the Claws on and glanced at the two fire heroes, "Golden Tiger Claws—Xiaolin Dragon Unknown!" I yelled and slashed the air.

Instead of a purple portal appearing a white portal appeared. I entered the portal. Just hold on Raven.

**A/N Okay, once again so sorry for the late update and if your reading The Holder and The Avatar and wondering why I deleted it please go to my Profile and look under Story Updates. Thanks for reading and please R&R and tell me if it was good or bad. Please, I want at least one review please.**


	14. Saving Raven

**A/N Okay…got a little busy this week, but here's the next chapter. Please Read and Enjoy! I own nothing.**

_**Beast Boy's Point of View**_

I softly landed in some kind of cell, "Garfield?" Dojo asked, "How'd you…how you know the claws could do that?"

I gave him a look that said that I wasn't just here to save him, "Get in the portal," I whispered, "Now…" more dangerous.

Dojo didn't need to be told twice. He knew that if my animal instincts kicked in he was on the bottom of the food chain. I jumped in the white portal and it closed. We arrived in the Common Room seconds later, "Dojo!" Isabelle said happily and hugged the little dragon.

"Well, that was fast Green Bean," Cyborg said.

I gave him a look that said I was not in the mood, "What's the Wu over Raven Dojo?" I asked the dragon.

Dojo looked at where Raven was, "Oh dear…so…that's what they were talking about," he said.

"How do we get Raven out of the dream?" I growled wishing he'd get to the point.

"Um…no Wu can…well, there is the Dream Breaker, but I didn't hide that one…if my memory is correct I think Dashi gave it to one of his closest friends, but he would only tell me the first name…Michal."

I sighed, "That's not…wait, Michal…as in Michal Black…I need the computer," I said pushing everyone out of the way.

I quickly typed in 'Michal Black family tree' and it slowly appeared, "Whoa," Isabelle said, "When you said you studied you weren't kidding."

The family tree could take a few minutes because Michal lived years and years ago, "Dang Animal Boy," Dojo said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "No expected me to this smart."

Finally, the tree was finished, "Okay then," I said shocked, "Bumblebee I believe this is you."

"Huh?" Bumblebee said in shock when she saw her picture at the bottom.

"You have the Dream Breaker, but you just didn't know it," I said, "Michal Black was your…lots of Greats Grandfather."

"Whoa, really?" Cyborg said.

"Is there something that's been passed down in family for generations?" I asked.

"Um, yeah," Bumblebee said, "My stingers."

"Let me see them," Dojo said.

Bumblebee gave the dragon her golden stingers, "Hmm," he said and started scratching his nail on them, "Ah…painted and separated. This is the Dream Breaker when you put them back together."

"Not that you're going to use it…" Rocky's voice came.

I turned in shock and saw both Rocky and Crystal standing there, "You two," I growled.

Dojo yelped and jumped on Robin's shoulders and shook in fear. I grabbed Bumblebee's Stingers, "You two can't stop me from saving Raven," I said.

Crystal chuckled darkly, "Who said we wanted to stop you?" Rocky asked smirking.

I looked at them confused, "But…isn't Raven…" Isabelle trailed off extremely confused.

"Yes," Rocky said suddenly beside Isabelle.

Isabelle yelped in fear and stood beside Hotspot who put his arm in front of her, "Yes, its true Raven is the one the Prophecy told of," Rocky said then disappeared and reappeared beside Crystal, "But she's only half the puzzle…there still needs to be a Xiaolin Dragon in the puzzle."

"So…Beast Boy's a part of it…" Isabelle said shocked.

I looked at the two traitors who were smirking, "Correct," Rocky said, "Looks like there is a brain under all that hair."

Isabelle growled, "And the minute you and your demon of a girlfriend combine in that dreamland…you'll both be ours," Crystal said.

I glared at them, "Not if I have anything to say about it," I muttered and ran down the hall.

I ran into Raven's room with Bumblebee's Stingers, "If it's the dream I have to stay away from," I picked up Raven's mirror, "Then I'll free her from her mind."

Rocky and Crystal entered, "Azarath Lock," I growled and entered the mirror.

I landed feet first onto the rock path, "Beast Boy!" Raven's voice said happily and I was suddenly hugged.

"Oof," I said, "Hello Happy, nice to see you again."

"How'd you know that those words locked Raven's mirror?" Knowledge asked.

I gently pushed Happy off me and looked at the orange caped emotion, "I kind of figured out when Raven used her mirror…and I was a fly on the wall…" I said nervously.

"Was this before or after you and Raven became close friends?" Brave asked.

"Uh…both…" I said.

I felt a kiss on my cheek. I turned and saw an emotion in a dark pink cape and a dark red rose behind her ear, "Let me guess…Love right?" I asked smiling.

The emotion smiled and nodded. I smiled at her, but it soon disappeared, "I need all of your help if we want to free Raven from wherever that Wu sent her," I said and showed them Bumblebee's Stingers.

"Bumblebee's Stingers?" Wisdom asked confused.

"They aren't just Bumblebee's weapons," I said, "They're, when put back together, are the Dream Breaker and they're the only way in saving Raven…and yourselves."

"Why us?" Timid asked, "We're just her emotions."

"There's an old Xiaolin Prophecy," I explained, "If the one it for tells becomes part of the Heylin…it'll be 20,000 years of darkness. Raven is that person…well half of it. Rocky and Crystal say that there has to be a Xiaolin Dragon in the puzzle."

"You?" Love asked.

I nodded, "That's why I'm here," I said, "We need to get the Dream Breaker back together and free Raven, but if I enter the dreamland then we both turn to Heylin."

"But if you release her here…you're still part of her, but not in the dreamland!" Knowledge said getting it.

I nodded smiling, "That's why I locked the mirror," I said, "So Rocky and Crystal couldn't follow and we could take our time figuring out how to put the Dream Breaker back together."

I was suddenly hugged by Love, "When did you get so smart?" she asked.

I smiled, "Come on, let's figure this think out," I said and set the stingers on the path.

Knowledge and Wisdom were the firsts to look at the stingers, "What if we try connecting the two big halves!" Happy asked.

"I don't think that's possible Happy," Wisdom said, "But…if we connect the two small parts like so…they just might…"

Wisdom slowly connected the two small parts of the stingers and there was a bright golden glow, "Ah!" all the Raven's and I yelled and covered their eyes.

When they were able to open their eyes again the stingers were in the same position they left them. I picked up one end and smirked when they came together, "You did it Wisdom!" I yelled happily.

"I did?" she asked.

I nodded and stood up, "Now let's just hope my plan works," I said.

All of Raven's emotions nodded and stood up slowly. I closed my eyes, "Dream Breaker," I said quietly.

The Wu started to glow a golden and floated out of my hands. When it was about ten feet in front of me the glow turned white and became brighter. I shielded my eyes again, but not as much as last time. When the glow disappeared my heart leapt, "Raven!" I yelled.

Raven turned to me, "Beast Boy!" she yelled and ran to me and hugged me.

The Dream Breaker fell to the ground and became Bumblebee's Stingers again. I held Raven closed and buried my face in her hair, "Raven…" I said, "Thank Dashi you're okay."

I could feel Raven shaking so I held her closer, "It was so dark," she said, "And Rocky and Crystal…they tried to trick me."

I shushed her, "It's okay," I said and moved some of her hair behind her ear, "Everything's okay now…"

Raven looked at me in the eyes and I smiled softly at her, "It is you," she said and hugged me tighter.

I held her close, "I would never hurt you Raven," I said, "Now I think it's time we got back and see if the others have Rocky and Crystal or if they're still on the loose."

Raven nodded and we were suddenly in her room. She kissed my cheek, "I missed you," she said.

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "I missed you too. Now let's go, Starfire's probably having a panic attack."

Raven chuckled and we walked out of her room and into the Common Room where Isabelle and Hotspot had them in a fire circle not allowing them to move without getting burned to a crisp, "Raven!" Starfire yelled and attacked Raven in a hug, "You are alright."

"Can't breathe… Star," Raven said.

"Oops," Starfire said, "Most sorry."

Raven smiled, "You got them," she said to Isabelle and Hotspot.

"Yeah," Hotspot said, "Wasn't easy…but Cyborg managed to trip them up."

"Really? How?" I asked.

"He literally _tripped_ them up," Hotspot said.

"Oh…way to go Tin Man," I said laughing.

"So what do we do with them Beast Boy?" Isabelle asked.

"Uh…why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Dude," Cyborg said, "Have you even noticed how you've been since they first showed up?"

"Uh…no," I said.

"Beast Boy," Isabelle said to me while still holding the fire circle with Hotspot, "Master Fung said that you were supposed to be Shoku; not Rocky. He only chose Rocky because he knew you were losing control over you shape shifting powers…and I think he knew who you were and knew you needed to find Raven."

I blinked in shocked, "Uh…okay," I said, "I just want to know why he didn't just tell us all this…"

Isabelle shrugged, "You know how Master Fung was," she said.

"Point," I said and sighed, "Okay…" I said trying to think.

I smirked and pulled out the claws, "And what, per say, do you plan to do with those?" Rocky asked, "We know all the places you could possibly send us and we'll be back no matter where you send us."

I put the claws on my right hand, "No, no you don't," I said, "Starfire…what's the worst possible torture on Tamaran?"

Rocky and Crystal went wide eyed, "Oh! That would be the Glorb Games!" Starfire said joyfully, "Wait a minute I shall write a note to Galfor to have the Games every month."

"Week," I said to her smirking at Rocky and Crystal.

The two Heylin Warriors gulped, "Dashi…" they said in unison.

**Saving Raven**

After Starfire returned and said that Rocky and Crystal would be the stars of the Glorb Games every week we all went out for pizza, "Excellent thinking Green Bean!" Cyborg said to me as we went to our normal tables, "That'll teach those two not to mess with the Titans."

I smiled and laughed with everyone else, "The people of my planet will have most fun," Starfire said, "We have yet to see a human and a Glorb fight…"

"Well, if Chase and Wuya try anything we know where to send them," I said chuckling.

"So," Robin said, "Bumblebee, Hotspot are you two staying or going back to your own teams?"

"Well, I haven't gotten any trouble from my team lately so I guess Aqualad has them under control," Bumblebee said, "And I've liked being here with Sparky."

Robin nodded, "And what about you Hotspot?" he asked.

I saw Hotspot glance at Isabelle, who was looking at anything but him, "Mmm," he said smiling, "I think I'll stay."

I smiled and Isa about had a heart attack in excitement. I looked at Raven who seemed to be happy for her friend. Everything was back to normal now without most of the Temple around. I pulled Raven close to me and she laid her head on my shoulder. Well...mostly back to normal.

**A/N And I'm done. How was it? Please R&R and tell me. I'll be working on Love and Hope now so be on the look out.**


End file.
